


Лакмус

by Givsen



Category: Koukou Debut | High School Debut
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда отчаешься найти вторую половинку в этом безумном мире, обрати внимание на того, кто рядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> написано в соавторстве с Эрроу

## Глава 1

У осенних листьев есть одна замечательная способность – они падают бесшумно и очень мягко, не отвлекая случайных прохожих от их, вне всякого сомнения, важных дел и мыслей. Кружатся и оседают на землю, устилая её ровным золотистым покровом ровно до того момента, пока не придёт ворчливый дворник и не сметёт всё в одну разномастную кучу. Ведь для него опавшие по воле осени листья – это простой мусор, от которого нужно избавиться, и нет тут ни грамма романтики.  
Мами сдула со лба слегка отросшую чёлку и повернулась в сторону начала парковой аллеи, куда она зашла несколько минут назад. Несмотря на немного прохладный ветерок, из-за которого хотелось плотнее запахнуть полы школьного пиджака, осенняя атмосфера, витающая вокруг, была на диво тёплой и даже почти сказочной. И Мами, хоть и спешила по своим делам, всё-таки остановилась, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью наполненный слегка прелыми ароматами опавшей листвы воздух. Губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке, а в ушах заиграла ненавязчивая лёгкая музыка, которую ей недавно дала послушать Харуна, уверяя, что она – самое романтичное, что вообще могло придумать человечество. Стоило ли говорить, что именно этой песней в своё время поделился с Харуной Йо? Мами покачала головой. Нет, ведь всё, что так или иначе было связано с ним, становилось для излишне эмоциональной подруги практически святыней. За год, прошедший со дня Йо отъезда на учёбу в Токио, чувства Харуны ни капельки не изменились и даже, кажется, стали ещё сильнее. Хотя куда уж больше?  
Мами снова глубоко вдохнула прохладный воздух и, слегка поёжившись, медленно направилась вдоль аллеи к выходу, где её ждала шумная улица, наполненная воем клаксонов, занятыми людьми и вечной суетой. Не самая приятная вещь, но Мами никогда не жаловалась по пустякам, даже несмотря на то, что грядущие экзамены нависали над ней угрюмой дождевой тучей. Хотя это грозило не только ей – Харуна, голубой мечтой которой было, разумеется, поступление в Токио, поближе к Йо, тоже теперь большую часть своей энергии посвящала тому, чтобы усердно учиться и хорошо сдать все необходимые дисциплины. Для этого, конечно, приходилось днями и ночами просиживать за учебниками, но тут на выручку приходила Мами, помогая ей по мере сил. Потому что видеть, как подруга, пряча слёзы за улыбкой, рассказывает об очередных успехах Йо и про то, что ему там, наверное, очень тяжело без поддержки, было практически невыносимо. Такой светлый и солнечный человек, как Харуна, заслуживал счастья, и Мами желала ей его всеми силами.  
Из-за общей занятости по учёбе с остальными ребятами получалось видеться куда реже, чем с Харуной. Фуми по уши погряз в разработке проекта, который надо было сдавать в конце семестра, Асами тоже готовилась к выпускным и вступительным экзаменам и заодно помогала ему по мере возможностей, а Асаока и вовсе всё время ссылался на дела. Так что временами выходило, что Мами и Харуна, собираясь встретиться всей компанией, ходили куда-нибудь только вдвоём. Это, конечно, немного расстраивало, но Мами всё прекрасно понимала, поэтому никогда не сердилась. Да и не умела она сердиться, в принципе: ни раньше, ни теперь. Разве что на себя, как в тот раз в Харуной, но это было слишком далеко в прошлом, чтобы снова всплывать на поверхность. Мами вообще не сильно любила ударяться в воспоминания, но временами даже она не могла скрыть ностальгической улыбки, воскрешая картинки прошлого: Йо с его мрачной непоколебимостью, Харуну с её верой в хорошее, Фуми с его уютной добротой, Асами с её слегка эгоистичными детскими замашками и Асаоку, который включал в себя всё, что только мог – начиная от таинственности и заканчивая самой искренней непосредственностью. Мами, как человек внимательный и весьма проницательный, быстро и даже с лёгкостью поняла, кто и что из себя представляет, но вот с последним у неё всё время выходили дроби, которые никак не хотели складываться в цельное видение. Ей всегда казалось, что Асаоку нужно делить как минимум пополам, если не больше, но тем интереснее становилось наблюдать за ним в то время, когда остальные этого не видели. За время школьной жизни Мами сумела раскрыть те стороны его натуры, которые никто и никогда не замечал, даже он сам. И отчего-то она этим немного гордилась. Может, в этом что-то было, а может, и не было ничего – как знать.  
Стряхнув с макушки упавший прямо на голову жёлтый лист, Мами натянула рукава свитера на ладони и, подув на них, прибавила шаг. Времени до начала занятий практически не осталось, а за опоздание её могли и не допустить до лекций. Неприятная перспектива, как ни крути.  
Лямка сумки, набитой учебниками, неудобно оттягивала плечо, то и дело норовя соскочить, поэтому приходилось всё время возвращать её на место, сбиваясь с бодрого шага. Казалось бы, до промежуточных тестов оставался ещё целый месяц, но все преподаватели внезапно стали так грузить их домашней работой, что приходилось засиживаться за уроками глубоко за полночь – и это не говоря уже о подготовительных курсах. Мами усмехнулась, вспомнив, как Харуна, сидя на уроке и в сотый раз стирая в бланке ответов неправильное решение, сердито пыхтела и утверждала, что это явно учительский заговор. И теперь, в очередной раз поправляя съехавший с плеча ремешок сумки, Мами была с ней почти полностью согласна. Иначе как заговором это было просто не назвать.  
Вливаясь в поток людей на перекрёстке, она подстроилась под ритм музыки в ушах и стала мысленно перебирать в голове список необходимых дел: успеть забрать вещи из химчистки, помочь маме с ужином, а потом ещё не помешало бы поговорить с отцом по поводу грядущих экзаменов. Кажется, он что-то говорил про помощь. Вот только что?..  
Вспомнить его слова Мами помешала чья-то спина, в которую она благополучно врезалась.  
– Ой! – Она вынырнула из своих мыслей и сконфуженно покраснела. Вот что происходит, когда витаешь в облаках и не смотришь по сторонам! – Извините, пожалуйста… – Мами подняла глаза и обескураженно повторила: – Ой.  
В голове тут же всплыло старое, неизвестно кем высказанное утверждение, что любая мысль материальна, а случайности редко бывают случайны. В повернувшемся человеке, пострадавшем от столь бессовестного нападения, Мами сразу узнала Асаоку, который хоть и выглядел немного иначе с момента их последней встречи, но всё равно во многом остался тем же: чуть прищуренный спокойный взгляд, узкое лицо с родинкой возле виска и прямые короткие волосы. Хотя он, кажется, вырос чуть ли не на полголовы за то время, что они не виделись.  
– Привет! Какая приятная встреча. – Асаока, тоже узнав Мами, моментально расплылся в своей фирменной по-детски наивной улыбке, затем перевёл взгляд на всё-таки свалившуюся с её плеча сумку и, подняв её, уважительно протянул: – Ого, тяжелая!  
Мами, опомнившись и мысленно отругав себя за медлительность, торопливо вытащила из ушей наушники и, искренне радуясь внезапной встрече, разглядела его уже повнимательнее: в лёгкой куртке с небрежно повязанным шарфом, в тёмных джинсах и со слегка взъерошенными волосами в сочетании с мечтательным взглядом он до мурашек по телу оставался прежним – симпатичным, милым и вполне довольным жизнью парнем. По крайней мере, на первый взгляд.  
– Привет, Асаока-сан. Извини, что врезалась в тебя. – Мами с лёгкостью закинула сумку на плечо и, заметив его оторопевший взгляд, усмехнулась. – Да, там гранит науки с подготовительных курсов.  
– О, подготовительные курсы, выпускной класс… Какая ностальгия. – Асаока с шутливым смешком склонил голову набок и сощурил глаза. – Домой направляешься?  
– Ну, можно и так сказать, – увильнула Мами и быстро огляделась, ожидая увидеть какую-нибудь торопящуюся к ним разодетую красотку – может, у него встреча с кем-то, а она тут мешается. Хотя вряд ли: широкий и забитый торопящейся домой толпой тротуар совсем не напоминал подходящее место для романтической прогулки. – А ты?..  
– А мне адски скучно. – Асаока, вздохнув, засунул руки в карманы и кивком пригласил её двигаться дальше. Посомневавшись немного, Мами помедлила долю секунды, но потом всё-таки подстроилась под его шаг. Всё равно ей надо было идти в ту же сторону. – Фуми внезапно вспомнил, что у него висит долг по курсовому проекту, Асса-чан тут же кинулась ему «помогать», ну а Харуна-чан…  
– С воинственным воплем заявила, что ей надо пересдать промежуточный тест по алгебре? – с улыбкой закончила за него Мами, чуть прищурившись. – Она его два раза уже заваливала.  
– Да ладно? Вот это целеустремлённость! – хохотнул Асаока и, задумавшись на секунду о чем-то своём, продолжил: – В общем, в итоге оказалось, что я один, делать нечего, так что решение сходить в кино и развеяться появилось как-то само собой.  
– Ясно, – протянула Мами и внезапно поймала себя на непривычном ощущении, что совершенно не знает, о чем говорить дальше. Хоть они и общались раньше, но практически никогда не оказывались наедине друг с другом. И если обычно в подобных ситуациях она старалась поскорее свернуть разговор и расстаться с собеседником, сегодня обоюдное молчание совсем не тревожило, скорее, наоборот – ей было очень уютно и спокойно в кои-то веки идти рядом с Асаокой неторопливым шагом, а не нестись бегом по городу по очередным делам.  
– К слову сказать. – Голос Асаоки так внезапно вклинился в её мысли, что Мами едва не вздрогнула. Подняв голову, она встретила его внимательный, почему-то знакомый до мельчайших выражений и намёков взгляд и вопросительно приподняла брови. – А ты никуда не торопишься?  
Мами вспомнила про курсы, ждущие дома дела, отца и уроки и снова улыбнулась:  
– Нет. А что? Хочешь предложить сходить с тобой в кино?  
Асаока в ответ так многозначительно хмыкнул, что ей тут же захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Вот кто её дёргал за язык?..  
– Напомни-ка мне, когда ты научилась читать мысли? – с шутливым возмущением начал он и тут же поднял ладони вверх, заметив её укоризненный взгляд: – Я пошутил! То есть да, я хочу позвать тебя в кино.  
Когда они, спустя пару часов, покинули здание кинотеатра, на улице уже начинало смеркаться, хотя время, по сути, было ещё детское. Мами закусила губу, едва взглянув на часы, но в тот же момент отмела зарождающуюся внутри досаду от собственной безалаберности. Внезапная встреча с Асаокой и ещё более внезапное предложение с его стороны заставили её притормозить, а следом – и вовсе остановить свой непрекращающийся бег по колесу учёбы. В конце концов, небольшая поблажка не могла фатально сказаться на её и без того неплохих знаниях. Мами и на курсы-то пошла только ради закрепления материала – так сказать, для фундаментальной уверенности в собственных силах.  
«Так что ничего плохого я не сделала», – подумала она, оборачиваясь на сокрушённо вздыхающего спутника.  
– Фильм был скучный, – пожав плечами, улыбнулся Асаока, на ходу натягивая шарф, который вряд ли подходил под всё ещё достаточно тёплую погоду. – Злодея можно было вычислить ещё в первых кадрах. Обидно немного, никакой интриги.  
– Зато главный герой удался на славу, – мягко откликнулась Мами и прижала палец к губам, воскрешая в голове образ персонажа. – Он получился… хм… колоритным.  
– И крутым, – охотно поддержал Асаока, закивав.  
– В любом случае, – подытожила Мами, поудобнее перехватывая сумку, – фильм следовало посмотреть хотя бы ради него.  
– Согласен, – кивнул Асаока и замедлил шаг, когда впереди показался перекрёсток.  
Остановившись на тротуаре, они повернулись друг к другу, чтобы попрощаться, но тут над их головами, привлекая к себе внимание, внезапно вспыхнул уличный фонарь, который, постепенно набирая мощность, светил всё ярче и ярче. Поэтому сгущающиеся сумерки, находящиеся по ту сторону окружившего их ореола света, вдруг показались куда более густыми и мрачными, чем на первый взгляд.  
Переступив с ноги на ногу, Мами оторвалась от созерцания фонаря и, мысленно прикинув приблизительное время прогулки до дома, даже немного обрадовалась возможности снова пройти сквозь золотую аллею в парке. Воодушевлённо подобравшись, она подумала, что по возвращении надо будет позвонить Харуне, а затем засесть за задания с курсов. Вечер обещал быть продуктивным в любом случае.  
Подняв голову, чтобы попрощаться с Асаокой и поблагодарить его за приятно проведённое время, Мами встретилась с его взглядом и замерла, так ничего из себя и не выдавив. На мгновение показалось, что она практически вросла ногами в тротуар.  
– Слушай, поздно уже, – почесав шею, заметил Асаока, когда Мами, бестолково моргая, уставилась на него, – давай я тебя провожу.  
– Зачем? Время же детское, да и мне тут недалеко, – справившись с собой, пробормотала она и улыбнулась, пытаясь понять, что же именно стало причиной её ступора. Вернее, что такого было в его взгляде, если это заставило её онеметь. – И, кстати, спасибо за приглашение, я очень здорово провела время.  
– Да ладно тебе, мне же несложно, – беззаботно пожал плечами Асаока и, с сомнением глянув на каменно-тяжёлую сумку, доверительно сообщил: – Харуна мне потом голову отвернёт, если узнает, что я отпустил тебя домой так поздно одну. Да ещё и с таким баулом.  
– Она может, – хмыкнула Мами и, подумав немного, решила сдаться. – Хорошо, если ты не занят.  
– Свободен как птица в полёте, – моментально подтвердил тот и, почти укоризненно посмотрев на школьную сумку, протянул руку. – Давай я, что ли, твой гранит понесу. Может, хоть так поумнею, как считаешь?  
Удивлённо приподняв брови, Мами сперва хотела отказаться, но, услышав последнее предположение, рассмеялась и сдалась, безропотно передавая груз своих знаний в чужие руки. Асаока, конечно, слегка крякнул от веса свалившегося на его плечи ума, но улыбаться не перестал, заметив, что ему ещё учиться и учиться, а затем почти без перехода съехал снова на обсуждение достоинств и недостатков просмотренного ими фильма.  
В этот раз дорога до дома показалась Мами какой-то непростительно короткой, хотя и раньше была не сильно-то длинной. Только обычно она любовалась красотами природы, предавалась всяким мыслям, а теперь обсуждала с идущим рядом человеком всё на свете, начиная от общих воспоминаний со времён школы и заканчивая затерянными цивилизациями и предположениями, куда они могли подеваться. Мами было весело, спокойно и очень уютно вместе с Асаокой – так по-своему неповторимо, как могло быть только с ним и ни с кем из других ребят. Каждый из них в любом случае обладал своей индивидуальной притягательностью для Мами, но именно с Асаокой она не виделась довольно давно и сейчас уверенно признавала, что немного соскучилась по его бесшабашному веселью и постоянно скользящему вправо и влево хвосту правды, который надо было изловчиться и поймать. Мами нравилось это ощущение – лёгкое недоверие вперемешку с ожиданием, когда запертая намертво дверь, скрывающая все его истинные чувства, слегка приоткроется. Поэтому она с интересом прислушивалась к его голосу и словам, улавливая малейшие изменения в тоне и моментально определяя процент правды в некоторых высказываниях. Это было сродни играм на внимательность, и Мами готова была поклясться, что сам Асаока, пользуясь излюбленными приёмами, внимательно присматривался к ней, испытывая и проверяя – не потеряла ли она сноровку. И, судя по довольной улыбке, проскальзывающей в общем настроении беззаботности и веселья, разочаровываться ему не пришлось.  
– Ну вот, – Мами повернулась к остановившемуся возле ворот её дома Асаоке и улыбнулась, – мы пришли. Спасибо, что проводил. И ещё раз спасибо за вечер – было очень весело.  
– Ты тут живёшь, да? – Он быстрым взглядом окинул небольшой уютный домик и тоже улыбнулся. – И вправду недалеко.  
– Как я и говорила. – Мами пожала плечами и протянула руку за своей сумкой.  
– А я бы соврал, чтобы подольше прогуляться, – с убийственной серьёзностью припечатал Асаока и рассмеялся, когда она недоверчиво приподняла брови. – Шучу.  
– Нет, – покачала головой Мами, забирая сумку, – не шутишь.  
На это Асаока лишь очередной раз улыбнулся, разводя руки в стороны. Противостоять железобетонной проницательности Мами он не мог, как ни пытался, поэтому вежливо откланялся, предварительно попросив у неё номер телефона «на всякий случай». И Мами, не задумываясь, продиктовала ему цифры, а затем скрылась дома, как только его спина пропала из виду.  
Уже переделав все задания и вдоволь наговорившись с брызжущей энтузиазмом Харуной, которая в этот раз умудрилась всё-таки сдать неподдающийся тест, Мами села на кровать и взяла телефон. Повертев его в руках, она нахмурилась и попыталась прикинуть, что же это должен быть за «всякий случай», чтобы Асаока, которому всё время, что они знакомы, не сильно-то нужен был её номер, вдруг позвонил. То, что эта встреча была далеко не самая случайная случайность, Мами поняла в тот же момент, когда узнала его. У неё ещё тогда сложилось впечатление, что где-то тут зарыта собака и откопать её станет делом кропотливым и, быть может, неблагодарным. Но слишком уж любопытно стало, что же произойдёт дальше. А в том, что что-то обязательно произойдёт, Мами не сомневалась. Не такой Асаока человек, чтобы делать какие-то движения просто так, не получая никакой выгоды.  
«Вот и проверим», – пожала она плечами и, выключив свет, легла спать.  
  
Долгожданное утро субботы (едва ли не единственного дня, когда можно было никуда не торопиться и поспать подольше) началось многообещающе – со звонка Харуны. Мами наугад тыкнула на кнопку приёма вызова и с закрытыми глазами поднесла трубку к уху. Как оказалось, зря.  
– Да?  
– Ма-а-ами-и-и-ча-а-ан! – Визг, раздавшийся из динамика, был такой тональности, что она едва не навернулась с кровати.  
Лишь когда прошли первые неразборчивые восторженные вопли вперемешку со счастливыми всхлипами, Мами, наконец, удалось выяснить причину такой бурной радости – приехал Йо. Да-да, совершенно внезапно, неожиданно, без предупреждения, прямо как снег на голову и вообще Харуна так счастлива, что и умереть можно, поэтому Мами просто жизненно необходимо прилететь вот прямо сейчас к нему домой, ведь наконец-то собирается вся компания, а без неё это будет не так весело. Выслушав всю бурную тираду, она заверила подругу, что непременно примчится, и мысленно посочувствовала Йо, который буквально выгрызал у мироздания любую возможность побыть с любимой девушкой наедине. Положив раскалившийся телефон на тумбочку, Мами глянула на часы и тихонько застонала, упав лицом обратно в подушку. Полвосьмого утра. Да уж, Харуна в любых ситуациях оставалась собой.  
Наскоро приведя себя в порядок и даже не позавтракав (всё равно Асами наверняка уже еды на целую армию наготовила), Мами выскочила из дома и радостно ахнула, почувствовав утреннюю морозную свежесть. Поёжившись и выдохнув облачко пара, она весело оглядела застывшие в монументальном золоте деревья, чуть покрытую инеем траву, а затем лёгким бегом направилась к перекрёстку.  
Как ни странно, дома у Комиямы никто столь ранним подъёмом не возмущался. Родители снова отсутствовали из-за командировки, а Асами, напротив, была очень даже воодушевлена ранним приездом Йо. Она то и дело подкладывала ему и зевающему Фуми угощения, не забывая болтать без умолку, изредка обхватывать руку брата и недовольно зыркать на Харуну, которая висела на нём же с другой стороны. Мами всегда считала, что подобная сестринская ревность смотрится довольно глупо, но Харуна держала руку Йо с таким выражением восторга и всепоглощающего обожания на лице, что временами вспыхивало беспокойство – а не начнёт ли она пускать слюни прямо на рукав его свитера. Сам же Йо, измученный долгой дорогой из Токио и бесконечно утомлённый, лишь вздыхал, поглядывая на свою девушку так ласково, что у Мами губы против воли растягивались в улыбке самого искреннего умиления. Они так здорово и гармонично смотрелись вместе, что становилось немного завидно. Наверное, это прекрасное чувство, когда тебя дополняет другой человек, обращая некоторые недостатки в достоинства. Особенно таким образом…  
В груди знакомо кольнуло что-то, но Мами тут же торопливо встряхнула головой, выкидывая лишние мысли. Она не одинока. У неё есть самые лучшие на свете друзья. Всё хорошо.  
– …а потом Фукуяма-сенсей заявил, что с такими оценками мне до университета как до Луны! – продолжала тем временем щебетать Асами, обиженно надувая губы и протягивая ко рту Фуми ложку с едой. – Мол, средний результат по тестам пять раз подряд – это плохая тенденция.  
– А что в этом хорошего-то? – утомлённо заметил Йо, прикрыв глаза. – Хотя если ты ещё не передумала идти в тот же колледж, что и Фуми, таких баллов вполне хватит.  
– Старик, ты совсем не изменился! Асса-чан, не слушай его, стабильность – признак мастерства! – громогласно заявил кто-то сверху, и на плечо Мами на секунду опустилась тёплая ладонь.  
Харуна тут же оторвалась от созерцания благородного профиля Йо и приветливо замахала руками:  
– Привет, Асаока-сан!  
– Ты чего так долго? – ворчливо поинтересовался Йо.  
– Ну я как бы дальше вас всех живу, – оправдываясь, засмеялся тот и стянул куртку.  
Повесив её на крючок, он прошёл в комнату и пожал руки парням, затем весело кивнул девушкам, едва скользнув взглядом по Мами, и уселся за стол. Порадовавшись кулинарному таланту Асами и похвалив её за старания, он повернулся к Йо и улыбнулся:  
– Как дела у нашей восходящей звезды Токио? Харуна-чан, не спускай с него глаз! Я уверен, что у него там уже толпы девушек.  
– Что?! – моментально встрепенулась та и со слезами на глазах истошно затеребила рукав Йо. – Какие девушки? Сколько? Это твои однокурсницы, да?..  
– Господи, – прошипел тот, сердито косясь на лукаво улыбающегося друга. – Да не слушай ты эту старую сплетницу.  
– Он шутит, Харуна, – подхватила Мами, успокаивающе похлопывая разнервничавшуюся подругу по руке.  
Услышав это, Асаока притворно вздохнул и выхватил у Фуми печенье.  
– Сдаюсь, раскрыли. М-м-м, вкуснотища какая. Асса-чан, из тебя получится офигенная жена. Кстати, как вам нынешняя осень? По-моему, холодрыга жуткая…  
– В Токио холоднее, – откликнулся Йо, покосившись на Харуну, которая снова вцепилась в его рукав и теперь издавала звуки, подозрительно смахивающие на мурлыкание.  
– Готов спорить, что из-за твоего переезда климатический фон там значительно ухудшился. Ты же вокруг себя распространяешь такие волны, что птицы на лету покрываются льдом, – взмахнув печеньем, заявил Асаока и, поймав крайне недовольный взгляд, расхохотался. – Признайся, ты по мне скучал.  
– Давай я тебя задушу в объятиях, чтобы продемонстрировать, как сильно, – процедил Йо, но, услышав заливистый смех остальных, не смог не улыбнуться. Они все друг по другу соскучились – в этом просто не было сомнений.  
Мами, вслушиваясь в жизнерадостную болтовню, откинулась на спинку дивана и, помешивая ложечкой чай, стала медленно погружаться в уже знакомую атмосферу. Весёлые разговоры, тёплая компания любимых друзей – казалось бы, что ещё надо для счастья? Однако внутренний маятник, чутко настроенный на эмоции других людей, почему-то тяжело качнулся. Мами быстрым взглядом пробежалась по лицам приятелей, выискивая, что её так насторожило, и, наконец, остановилась на одном из них. Асаока, сидящий за столом напротив, на пару мгновений оторвался от разговора и тоже глянул на неё, затем вежливо моргнул и вновь вернулся к своей тарелке, заинтересованно слушая рассказ Фуми о его проекте. А Мами немного нахмурилась, внезапно осознав, что именно выпадало из привычного потока событий и эмоций: он вёл себя так, словно они и не встречались пару дней назад, не обсуждали по дороге любимые фильмы и книги и не обменивались номерами телефонов. Словно не было взглядов и улыбок на грани флирта и дружбы.  
Мами задумчиво покрутила в пальцах кружку, разглядывая всплывающие чаинки, и взяла из тарелки печенье, вновь бросая быстрый взгляд в сторону беззаботно болтающего с Йо и Фуми Асаоки. Ну и как это понимать? Ему так проще? Тогда, может, и ей следовало сделать вид, будто ничего не было? Хотя, если уж совсем начистоту с собой, было ли вообще что-то? Это же Асаока. У него за каждой фразой сидела другая мысль, с которой соседствовал совершенно противоположный намёк – попробуй тут разберись.  
– Мами-чан, всё в порядке? – вклинился в размышления обеспокоенный голос Харуны. Мами, встрепенувшись, повернулась к подруге и, заметив её встревоженный взгляд, натянуто улыбнулась, мысленно обругав себя. Надо меньше думать о всякой ерунде и ещё меньше страдать из-за несостоявшегося намёка на отношения. Харуне сейчас только лишних беспокойств не хватало – её и так приходилось реанимировать ведром ванильного пломбира и долгими разговорами по душам после каждого провожания Йо обратно в Токио. А тут ещё и она со своими невнятными предположениями.  
– Прости, просто задумалась, – успокаивающе ответила Мами и погладила Харуну по руке.  
Асами фыркнула и начала прибирать опустевшую посуду, Йо зевнул, а Фуми удовлетворённо откинулся на спинку дивана, похлопывая себя по животу. Асаока же продолжил увлечённо ковыряться в тарелке, не заметив или попросту не обратив внимания на замечание Харуны. Казалось, необычная задумчивость Мами больше никого, кроме неё, и не заинтересовала. Тем лучше.  
Вечер продолжился игрой в карты, бурной дискуссией об экранизации любимой манги Асами, привычными дружескими подколами Асаоки и сердитыми ответами Йо. Уже прощаясь на пороге и глядя на довольную подругу, которая всё никак не могла оторваться от Йо, Мами снова ощутила прилив горькой нежности. Появится ли и в её жизни такой человек, каждая секунда с которым будет преисполнена счастья и уюта? Хотелось, конечно, в это верить, но кто знает.  
Домой Мами шла одна: Фуми и Асаока, помахав ей на прощание, двинулись в другую сторону, а Харуна, так и не отлепившись от Йо, осталась у него. Она брела по аллее, кутаясь в длинный шарф, и никак не могла избавиться от навязчивого ощущения недоговорённости. Не то чтобы она ожидала, будто Асаока вызовется провожать её домой, тем более что до вечера было ещё далеко, а на улице стояла тихая и спокойная погода, но всё-таки… Совершенно не к месту в голове всплыл давний разговор с Харуной и обещание завязать с кем-нибудь отношения, а следом – улыбка этого чеширского кота и протяжно-лукавое «Я всегда буду тебе рад».  
Мами тяжело вздохнула и подняла голову. Сквозь наполовину облетевшую листву дерева проглядывало светло-серое молчаливое небо. Не окажутся ли эти отношения слишком… лишними в её жизни?  
С сомнением покачав головой, она достала телефон из кармана и нерешительно повертела его в ладони. С другой стороны – она ничего не потеряет, если просто попробует.  
Экран приветливо мигнул полем для нового сообщения.


	2. Chapter 2

## Глава 2

Асаока уже подходил к дому, когда в его кармане шумно завибрировал телефон, оповещая о входящем сообщении. Остановившись на пороге, он вытащил мигающую трубку и в несколько кликов открыл пришедшее ему сообщение, ни секунды не сомневаясь, от кого именно оно пришло. И ожидания его не обманули – экран высветил имя Такахаши Мами и несколько строчек с предложением сходить на открывающуюся на днях архитектурную выставку, где как раз должны были выставляться макеты новых зданий. Асаока усмехнулся, припоминая, что раз или два упомянул про неё сегодня, мельком заметив, что ему по учёбе было бы очень полезно её посетить, но однокурсникам некогда, а одному идти просто скучно. И, как он и рассчитывал, эта информация достигла ушей именно того человека, для которого она и была предназначена.  
Быстро отправив ответное сообщение, Асаока поёжился и шагнул домой, шумно фыркнув от резкой смены температуры. Скинув верхнюю одежду, он привычно оглядел полупустую комнату и улыбнулся, вспоминая, что давно уже покинул родовое гнездо и переселился на другую ветку в надежде свить тут что-нибудь своё. Пока что выходило не сильно хорошо, если не сказать больше (обстановка, состоящая из шкафа, кровати, тумбочки и заваленного бумагами и проектами стола, уюта тут не прибавляла), но Асаока был рад хотя бы тому, что решился на подобный шаг, а остальное – дело техники.  
Быстро приняв душ и раскинувшись на кровати, он устало выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, мысленно вливаясь в пока ещё не совсем привычную тишину дома. Затем, подумав, вновь нащупал в кармане телефон и глянул на дисплей, где всё ещё было открыто сообщение от Мами, помеченное галочкой «отвечено». Улыбнувшись, Асаока приложил прохладный край телефона к подбородку и мысленно представил себе, как Мами, сомневаясь и несколько раз перефразируя, набирает ему сообщение. Картина получилась такой умилительной, что он невольно засмеялся, переворачиваясь на бок и снова перечитывая приглашение.  
– Это свидание же, – вслух проговорил он, выключая дисплей. – Самое настоящее, и ты не отвертишься.  
Вообще, момент, когда ему вдруг пришло в голову, что неплохо было бы уже обзавестись девушкой, остался покрытым мраком и туманом, но вот лицо Мами, вспыхнувшее перед глазами при очередной мысли об этом, Асаока почему-то помнил очень хорошо. Он тогда как раз сидел на большой перемене и задумчиво разглядывал скучковавшиеся во дворе университета парочки, а потом просто подумал, что в чём-то им определённо завидует. И вспомнил свою нешуточную симпатию к Харуне, которая была уже давно и неизлечимо влюблена в Йо, причём настолько, что Асаока, который, в принципе, отличался оптимизмом и жизнерадостностью, сразу понял тщетность своих притязаний. Это была его первая настолько тяжёлая и прилипчивая влюблённость, которая сейчас хоть и ослабла, но всё равно оставляла саднящий оттенок внутри. Ему нравилась Харуна – её характер, непосредственность и манера решать проблемы, какими бы они ни были. Ему нравилась её вера в хорошее и упорство в достижении целей. Вся целиком Харуна представлялась Асаоке чем-то вроде идеала – вот такую девушку он бы себе и хотел…  
И вот как раз тогда, когда он, продолжая наблюдать за общающимися однокурсниками, в очередной раз мысленно отмёл её кандидатуру в качестве своей девушки из-за невозможности этого желания исполниться, перед глазами внезапно предстал образ Такахаши Мами – лучшей подруги Харуны, которая была едва ли не полной её противоположностью: спокойная, уравновешенная, сдержанная. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, он сперва опешил от такой перспективы, потому что едва ли вспоминал о ней за последний год, прошедший со дня отъезда Йо в Токио, но потом серьёзно призадумался. Мами без труда смогла увидеть истинное лицо за целой кучей масок, которыми он себя окружил. Причём у неё получилось сделать это именно в тот момент, когда Асаока особенно в этом нуждался, когда он практически отчаялся в попытках найти себе оправдание в замкнутом круге. Она просто открыла ему самому глаза на собственные чувства. Да, ему нравилась Харуна и представилась бы такая возможность – он без зазрения совести воспользовался бы шансом… И Асаока, в принципе, им воспользовался в надежде получить отдачу, но Харуна видела Йо. И только его.  
Хмыкнув, Асаока нащупал край одеяла и потянул его на себя, вспоминая, как умудрился выведать про курсы у словоохотливой Харуны, а затем подстроил нечаянное столкновение на улице с целью прощупать почву перед тем, как начинать какую-то деятельность. В первые несколько минут он с интересом разглядывал Мами, отмечая, что она с их последней встречи хоть и незначительно, но всё-таки изменилась: отросли волосы, придав ей более женственный облик; слегка смягчились черты лица, с которого стала постепенно исчезать подростковая угловатость. Лишь некоторые детали остались в Мами нетронутым временем – тёплый внимательный взгляд, а также понимающая улыбка, с которой она недоверчиво качала головой. И Асаока был почти что счастлив, когда обнаружил в ней всё тот же пытливый цепкий ум и способность различать его уловки. Если бы Мами не раскусила хитрый план, он вряд ли согласился на повторную встречу даже ради эксперимента, однако она его несказанно порадовала, и Асаока с готовностью подкинул ей на встрече с Йо пищу для размышлений. А ещё получил пищу для размышлений сам, нарочито игнорируя факт свершившегося первого «недосвидания». Несмотря на внешнюю невозмутимость, Мами занервничала, когда Асаока сделал вид, будто ничего не было, и его это тоже порадовало. Если она заволновалась, значит, чего-то ждала, значит, был смысл продолжать идти дальше. Медленно и аккуратно, чтобы ненароком не спугнуть.  
  
Неделя до архитектурной выставки, на которую была назначена встреча с Асаокой, пролетела для Мами как во сне. Никогда в жизни она так не волновалась – будь то экзамены, тесты, важные разговоры или внезапные признания в любви. Однако на этот раз дрожь внутри почему-то никак не желала проходить с того самого момента, когда в ответ на её приглашение пришёл полушутливый ответ «Если это свидание, то я согласен ^___^». Внешне Мами, конечно, оставалась невозмутимой и хладнокровной, однако стоило ей подумать про очередную встречу и её возможный исход, как по позвоночнику начинали бегать мурашки, а пальцы становились ледяными.  
«Относись к этому, как к дружеской встрече, – уверяла она себя, когда все мысли в голове снова превращались в сплошное представление о том, каким именно получится это свидание. – В конце концов, он сам именно так это и воспринимает наверняка».  
Нет, Мами вовсе не тешила себя пустыми надеждами или чем-то в этом роде, но смутное предчувствие всё равно не давало покоя, временами отвлекая даже от учёбы, которой нужно было уделять самое пристальное внимание. Поэтому к концу недели, в день встречи, Мами чувствовала себя немного нервной, причёсываясь у зеркала и раздумывая – а стоит ли как-то прихорашиваться.  
– Нет, – произнесла она самой себе, опуская расчёску и проводя рукой по волосам. – Смысл? Да и глупо это.  
Быстро обувшись, Мами выскочила из дома и размеренно-быстро отправилась к большому выставочному центру, прикидывая время и расстояние. Дорога, в принципе, не должна была занять много времени, так что у неё была возможность слегка сбавить шаг и подумать над тем, как себя вести и что говорить. Наличие папы-архитектора разом облегчало выбор темы, но козырнуть каким-нибудь особо сложным понятием Мами всё равно вряд ли смогла бы. Лишь поддержать и высказать мнение – вот и всё, на что её знания распространялись. Но Мами почему-то была уверена, что Асаока сам напридумывает целую кучу тем, чтобы она не чувствовала себя неловко. Она улыбнулась, пытаясь представить его заботливым и обходительным, и тут же рассмеялась. Нет, это могло быть сказано про Фуми, про Йо, но к Асаоке почему-то не подходило. Может, потому что она его ещё пока таким не видела.  
Мами покачала головой и открыла дверь центра, разом попадая в освещённое яркими лампами и заставленное макетами зданий разной величины и вычурности помещение.  
– О, Такахаши-сан! – Асаока, стоящий у одного из стендов, помахал рукой, и Мами сразу расслабилась, отбросив посторонние мысли. Пусть всё получится само собой. Или не получится – тут уже не предугадаешь.  
Вся их встреча, которую Асаока упорно называл свиданием до самого конца, по большому счёту, мало чем отличалась от того похода в кино, когда Мами хоть и ощущала невнятные вибрации в воздухе между ними, но никак не могла ухватить ту нить, за которую следовало бы потянуть. Хотя, может, этой нити и вовсе не было, потому что встреча прошла мирно, тихо и очень уютно – именно так, как будто бы они просто сходили на выставку, чтобы пообсуждать новые сооружения и пообщаться на множество других тем.  
«Или именно так должны проходить свидания?» – хмуро думала Мами, когда они, вдоволь нагулявшись мимо стендов и прослушав длинную лекцию одного из архитекторов по поводу постройки нового торгового центра, вышли на практически тёмную улицу, освещаемую лишь высокими фонарями.  
– Слушай, – застёгивая пуговицы на лёгком пальто, протянул Асаока, – а откуда ты столько терминов знаешь? Я слегка удивился, когда ты задавала вопросы лектору… да и он сам, кажется, офигел от неподдельного интереса со стороны девушки. Неужели увлекаешься на досуге?  
– Нет, – пожала плечами Мами, заворачиваясь в шарф, – мой папа работает преподавателем по архитектуре, так что я немного разбираюсь в чертежах и знаю некоторые понятия. Но как-то более углубленно не изучала. – Она повернулась к изумлённо моргающему Асаоке и вдруг хитро улыбнулась. – Кстати, он работает в твоём университете, если я не ошибаюсь. Не сталкивались?  
– То-о-очно… – почему-то побледнел тот, ослабляя узел своего шарфа. – Такахаши-сан… У меня же как раз висит «хвост» по его дисциплине, аха-ха…  
Округлив глаза от удивления, Мами сперва открыла было рот, а затем, не выдержав, рассмеялась. Такого поворота сюжета она явно не ожидала.  
– Ну… он строгий преподаватель, – виновато пробормотал Асаока и, заразившись её весельем, произнёс: – Может, попросишь его за меня, а?  
– Может, и попрошу, – отсмеявшись, ответила Мами, поудобнее устраивая ремешок сумки на плече.  
– Да ладно тебе, – махнул рукой Асаока. – Я же шучу.  
– Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, – лукаво прищурилась Мами. – Испытываешь свои шансы на успех?  
– Может быть, – фыркнул тот. – А может быть, и нет. Идём, – он махнул рукой в сторону длинной улицы, ведущей в сторону дома Мами, – а то поздно уже гулять в одиночестве. Заодно расскажешь мне, что делать, чтобы смягчить гнев твоего отца.  
Хохотнув, она пообещала, что всенепременно постарается что-нибудь сделать, и слегка смутилась, когда Асаока протянул руку, чтобы взять у неё сумку.  
– Она не тяжёлая, – запротестовала Мами, крепче сжимая ремешок.  
– Нося твои сумки, я умнею, – мечтательно ответил Асаока и улыбнулся, глядя на её нерешительность.  
– Ну если так, – Мами не могла не улыбнуться в ответ, – то пожалуйста. – И со всей осторожностью, будто бомбу, вложила в его ладонь так тщательно стискиваемый ремешок.  
– Вот и славно. – Асаока кивнул и направился вдоль улицы, увлекая Мами в новый разговор о выставке и собранном на ней материале.  
До дома они добрались быстро, как и в прошлый раз, поэтому Мами едва сумела подавить разочарование, завидев впереди знакомую крышу. Ей нравилось проводить время с Асаокой – с ним было весело, интересно и крайне увлекательно разговаривать обо всём сразу. Однако всё это было как-то слишком уж дружески – так, что не оставалось никакого намёка на романтику или хотя бы отдалённо похожее на неё. Всё прошло так, будто бы и не было никакого свидания, что Мами немного разочаровало.  
«Хотя я не сильно-то надеялась», – подумала она, когда Асаока, помахав на прощание, скрылся за поворотом.  
Вздохнув, Мами покачала головой и зашла в дом, уверившись в том, что пока что ничего не понимает в происходящем между ними. Либо всё слишком запутанно, либо слишком просто – третьего не дано.  
  
Скромный и тихий девичник, который планировалось провести после уроков у Мацудзаки, чтобы разобрать необходимую литературу для рефератов, постепенно перерастал в не менее скромную гулянку с горой сладостей (и пофиг на диету!) и разговорами по душам. Рефераты были задвинуты до выходных, а тему проблем неорганической химии сменил стандартный девичий трёп – о парнях, о парнях и… о парнях. Мами каждый раз поражалась тому факту, что у Асами, Харуны и Мацудзаки любой разговор рано или поздно безнадёжно скатывается к разборкам с противоположным полом. Хоть про джунгарских хомячков рассказывай – они и там найдут примеры тяжкой женской доли.  
Впрочем, думала она, выскакивая на улицу и наскоро запахивая куртку, это вполне закономерно – у двоих в этой компании уже были парни, а третья в данный момент пребывала в самом активном поиске после трагического (для Мацудзаки) и крайне болезненного (для парня, естественно) расставания пару дней назад. Это дело требовалось срочно заесть пирожными, а купленные накануне сладости катастрофически быстро заканчивались, поэтому пришлось Мами с миссией доброй воли отправиться в ближайшую кофейню, которая находилась буквально в трёх шагах от дома Леоны, на углу квартала. Харуна моментально кинулась тоже одеваться, чтобы помочь подруге, но Мами убедила её, что и сама справится.  
Местечко оказалось довольно уютным и милым, и она с наслаждением вдохнула терпкий запах кофе и корицы, подумав, что в другой раз обязательно задержится тут подольше. И хоть небольшая очередь до кассы двигалась с улиточной скоростью, Мами это только порадовало – можно было отдышаться и глянуть, наконец, в километровый список жизненно необходимых сладостей, который ей всунули вместе с горой денег. По мере продвижения людей и перечня пирожных в телефоне глаза у Мами становились всё шире и шире – видать, всегда уверенную в себе и упёртую как танк Мацудзаку нехило задел этот разрыв.  
– Здравствуйте, слушаю вас, – отчего-то насмешливо произнёс приятный голос над её головой.  
Мами моргнула, вернулась к началу списка и, набрав побольше воздуха в грудь, стала перечислять:  
– Здравствуйте. Пожалуйста, упаковку пончиков, пять эклеров, коробочку заварных, три кусочка клубничного чизкейка, упаковку миндального печенья, пять молочных шоколадок, засахаренные лимонные дольки, три капуччино – один без сахара, один с карамельным сиропом, один с шоколадной крошкой – и маленькое ведёрко пломбира, – оттарабанила она, не отрываясь от экрана телефона.  
Перед носом в мгновение ока выросла шеренга из плотно закрытых стаканчиков, и Мами, поколебавшись секунду, всё-таки не удержалась от соблазна и глотнула из крайнего, который был с карамельным сиропом. Вкус напитка был настолько божественный, что она невольно зажмурилась от восторга.  
– Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что у тебя такой потрясающий аппетит, Такахаши-сан, – всё с той же весёлой интонацией отозвался готовящий её покупки молодой человек.  
Мами замерла, прикусив край стаканчика, затем подняла голову и, увидев обслуживающего её официанта, поперхнулась. Коварный глоток кофе вдруг страстно захотел вернуться обратно из горла на божий свет, и притом – о, ужас! – явно намеревался сделать это через нос. Перед ней в форменной серой в полоску рубашке с бейджиком на груди стоял хитро улыбающийся Асаока и, судя по довольному лицу, самым искренним и наглым образом наслаждался ситуацией. Мами почувствовала, как против воли стремительно краснеет. Черт, как неловко вышло-то…  
– Привет! – Он потянул ей салфетку, не прекращая с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдать за её реакцией.  
– Привет. Вот что бывает, когда решаешь глотнуть чужого кофе, – вымученно прохрипела Мами, силясь одновременно улыбнуться в ответ и затолкать бунтующий напиток обратно. – Ты здесь теперь работаешь?  
– Ага, – кивнул Асаока, ловко распихивая многочисленные коробочки по пакетам и сияя при этом как рождественская ёлка. – У меня квартира недалеко отсюда, очень удобно. А ты в гостях у Мацудзаки? – поинтересовался он и, заметив её удивлённый взгляд, пояснил: – Она минимум раз в неделю тут бывает и берёт примерно такой же набор продуктов. Наш менеджер не нарадуется на такого покупателя.  
– Ну, мы вообще-то собирались химию делать… – неуверенно начала Мами, но Асаока столь красноречиво и иронично вздёрнул бровь, что она не выдержала и фыркнула. – Ладно-ладно, будем считать это скромным девичником.  
– Очень скромным. – Он оценивающим взглядом пробежался по тройке больших пухлых пакетов. – У вас там вся софтбольная команда нашей школы?  
Мами вздохнула и полезла в карман за деньгами.  
– Не поверишь, но всего четверо. Плюс разбитое сердце Мацудзаки.  
– Оу, это серьёзно! – Асаока на секунду задумался, автоматически отсчитывая сдачу, а потом вдруг хитро сощурился. – Кстати, о софтболе. Вот, держи.  
Мами, с трудом перехватив относительно свободной рукой пакеты, недоумённо уставилась на протянутый яркий рекламный буклет кофейни и тут же чуть не вздрогнула, когда Асаока вдруг молниеносно наклонился к ней.  
– Отказы не принимаются, – весело прошептал он, и Мами против воли загляделась на яркие тёплые искринки в тёмных глазах и небольшую россыпь бледных веснушек на его лице. – Считай это благодарностью за приглашение на выставку.  
– Чт… ты о чем? – Она с недоумением моргнула. – Какая ещё благодарность?  
– А это, – продолжил с улыбкой Асаока, движением фокусника ставя перед ней ещё один ароматно дымящийся стаканчик, – за большой заказ и красивые глаза.  
Мами остолбенела и вообще перестала что-либо понимать. Это что только что было? Комплимент? От Асаоки?!  
– Молодой человек! – с возмущением воскликнула стоявшая в очереди пожилая женщина. – Заигрывать с покупательницами будете в свободное время!  
– Простите! – Мами, переполошившись, сграбастала все покупки и чуть ли не пулей вылетела на улицу, затылком ощущая лукавый и полный неподдельного веселья взгляд Асаоки. Лицо горело от стыда и чего-то ещё, а сердце гулко ухало в груди.  
С трудом устроившись на ближайшей скамейке возле автобусной остановки, она отставила в сторону покупки, перевела дух и развернула буклет – на колени упали две полоски бумажки, подозрительно смахивающие на билеты. Мами чуть прищурилась, вглядываясь в мелкий текст. Да, так и есть. Билеты на финал школьной лиги по софтболу, про который они совсем недавно с таким упоением болтали с Харуной. Но так как в назначенный день подруга отправлялась в Токио, в гости к Йо, едва ли не молясь на эту поездку, Мами с сожалением задвинула мысль об игре подальше – одной ей все равно идти не хотелось. А тут вот на тебе, такой сюрприз.  
– Да ладно. – Мами с недоверием оглядела билеты со всех сторон и поджала губы. Если уж и это не было приглашением на свидание, то тогда она вообще ничего не понимала в Асаоке и в этой жизни. Вот ведь в чём странность: когда дело заходило об отношениях этого человека с другими, она читала его как азбуку, могла угадать все намёки, действия, иногда даже мысли, но стоило ему сделать шаг в направлении к ней, как Мами тут же потерялась и запуталась во всех этих полутонах.  
Она вздохнула и взяла уже озябшими пальцами тот самый стаканчик, который Асаока выдал в качестве «бонуса». Нос тут уже уловил знакомый аромат мяты и лимона, и Мами в очередной раз поразилась – ну откуда ему было знать, что это её любимый чай? Харуна где-то проболталась? Или он специально выспрашивал?  
Мозги медленно, но верно начали закипать.  
Мами опять вздохнула и покосилась на пакеты со сладостями. М-да, кажется, теперь она начинала понимать Мацудзаку и остальных с их пристрастиями. Одной пироженкой в таком деле было точно не обойтись.


	3. Chapter 3

## Глава 3

Асаока торопился к месту встречи, на ходу знакомясь с тонкостями софтбола прямо по телефону через гугл. Забавно, но за всё время знакомства с двумя почти что чемпионами среди средних школ города он так ни разу и не додумался завести разговор про эту игру, а ведь стоило. Хотя бы для того, чтобы не выглядеть сейчас полным идиотом на трибуне. Идея устроить свидание с Мами именно таким образом пришла ему в голову практически сразу же, как он увидел объявление о финале в одной местной газете. И получилось даже лучше, чем он рассчитывал, особенно если вспомнить лицо Мами в тот момент. Воскресив в памяти неожиданное, но крайне приятное приключение в кофейне, Асаока расплылся в довольной улыбке. Как он и ожидал, наживку слопали моментально, запив бесплатным стаканчиком травяного чая. На следующий же день Мами отправила ему сообщение, что согласна. Это была его личная победа.  
Завернув за угол, Асаока, наконец, оторвался от экрана и, лавируя среди гомонящей толпы перед входом на стадион, принялся высматривать знакомую тёмно-синюю куртку. Пошарив глазами по чужим лицам, он хотел было уже досадливо цыкнуть, сокрушаясь по поводу большого количества людей, но в следующее же мгновение едва не споткнулся, когда несколько человек внезапно расступились. В нескольких шагах от него стояла мечтательно разглядывающая афиши с командами Мами, одетая в лёгкое серое пальто, удачно подчеркивающее тонкую фигурку, короткую юбку и высокие сапожки; на выглядывающую из-под капюшона взъерошенную челку тихонько опускались снежинки.  
Асаока с усилием моргнул и мысленно залепил себе отрезвляющую пощечину. Ну и кто тут теперь наживка, спрашивается?  
Заметив его, Мами откинула капюшон, приветливо улыбнулась и мотнула головой в сторону входа:  
– Идём?  
– Только после вас! – Асаока элегантно взмахнул рукой, пропуская её вперед.  
Но уже через десять минут после прибытия ему пришлось признать если не полный провал, то один существенный недостаток своего выбора места для свидания. Мами узнавал каждый пятый человек: к ним то и дело подходили, здоровались, а несколько уже переодетых в ярко-красную спортивную форму девчонок и вовсе с визгом набросились на его спутницу всей толпой.  
– Боже, вы меня задушите! – засмеялась Мами, когда очередная участница (Асаока с изумлением осознал, что она вообще из команды противника) с воплем «Такахаши-семпа-а-а-ай!» повисла у неё на шее.  
– Мы так рады, что вы пришли! – верещала многоголосая и многорукая орава, наперебой рассказывая про какие-то удары, приёмы и умоляя её заглянуть к ним в раздевалку «буквально на секундочку».  
– Вот это да! – только и выдавил из себя порядком помятый Асаока, когда они, наконец, добрались до своих мест, продравшись сквозь толпу «фанатов». – Да ты прямо софтбольная звезда, Такахаши-сан!  
Мами виновато улыбнулась и пожала плечами:  
– Прости, я сама не ожидала. Жалко, что Харуны тут нет – визгу стояло бы до потолка. Она как раз тренировала этих девчонок в средней школе.  
– Ага, – весело откликнулся Асаока и прищурился. – Автограф дашь?  
– Не-а. – Мами помотала головой и в следующую минуту практически впилась взглядом в большое освещенное поле, с наслаждением ощущая такое знакомое до дрожи предвкушение начинающейся игры.  
Глядя на её сияющие восторгом глаза, Асаока довольно улыбнулся – редко когда увидишь всегда сдержанную и спокойную Такахаши-сан в таком неподдельном восторге. Это тоже можно было записать в его личные победы, но немного позже – когда они выйдут целыми и невредимыми со стадиона.  
К немалому удивлению Асаоки игра, которая раньше была ему совершенно неинтересна, постепенно захватила и его, заставляя подпрыгивать на кресле и вопить вместе с остальными болельщиками. Он понятия не имел, за кого болеет Мами и тем более он сам, но сам процесс оказался чересчур увлекательным, поэтому когда отбивающий мощным взмахом биты отправил мяч высоко в полёт, он даже повернулся к ней, чтобы выразить весь свой восторг.  
– Слушай, я никогда бы не подумал, что софтбол такой… – начал было Асаока, но договорить не успел: сперва сверху кто-то истошно заорал «Берегись!», а затем он услышал глухой «бум». Притом почему-то внутри своей головы.  
Асаока пару раз непонимающе моргнул и несколько раз фыркнул, видя, как глаза Мами постепенно становятся всё круглее. Потом мир покрылся фиолетовыми кляксами, а спинка сиденья внезапно крайне чувствительно долбанула его по спине. Перед глазами закружился калейдоскоп из разноцветных спиралек и полосок, смазывая все звуки в один сплошной гул.  
– О, Боже!  
– Скорее лёд!  
– Вызовите скорую, быстрее!  
– Врача! Где дежурный врач стадиона?!  
Кто-то быстро и довольно ловко подхватил его за пояс и куда-то потащил. Спиральки и полоски продолжали весело танцевать перед глазами, и до Асаоки стало постепенно и очень медленно доходить, что мяч прилетел куда-то не туда. И, кажется, в категорию «не туда» попала его дурная по всем параметрам головушка.  
– Асаока-сан, ты меня слышишь? – взывал к нему встревоженный чудесный голос из прекрасного далёка, и когда зрение, наконец, с трудом прояснилось, он увидел перед собой незнакомого упитанного мужчину в бейсболке и Мами, которая что-то обеспокоенно говорила.  
Асаоке одновременно хотелось выть от устроившей в голове праздник боли, материться и ещё почему-то ржать – громко, от души и на весь стадион. Поколебавшись долю секунды, он выбрал третий вариант.  
– О, Господи! – только и выдавила Мами, с ужасом услышав его тоненькое хихиканье на одной ноте.  
Вау, видимо, дело было совсем плохо…  
Но тут к пульсирующей точке на голове (которая по странному стечению обстоятельств казалась размером со всю голову) приложили что-то упоительно холодное и успокаивающее.  
– Посидите минут десять, я позову врача, – басом прогудел мужчина и с нетипичной для его телосложения скоростью скрылся за углом.  
Асаока с трудом огляделся – они сидели на скамейке в коридоре верхнего этажа и, судя по эху воплей, игра была в самом разгаре. Видать, мячиков у них там было ещё много…  
– Полный тачдаун! – хохотнул он и тут же скривился от новой порции завихрений перед глазами.  
Уголки губ Мами чуть дрогнули, хотя взгляд по-прежнему оставался тревожным.  
– Вообще-то это термин из футбола.  
– Да? – уточнил Асаока, мало что соображая, и застонал: – Мамочки, они выбили мне последние мозги… Как я в универе появлюсь?  
– Я надеюсь, что всё-таки не все. – Мами присела рядом, продолжая удерживать пакет со льдом на его макушке. – У тебя просто небольшая… ну хорошо, большая шишка прямо над лбом.  
Асаока с трудом скосил глаза куда-то под челку и вздохнул.  
– Ты забыла добавить слово «очень». Очень большая шишка. Я теперь похож на единорога.  
Мами не удержалась и фыркнула, затем осторожно отодвинула несколько рыжих прядок в сторону и внимательно оглядела его голову. Асаоке стоило немалых усилий не замурлыкать от удовольствия – тонкие холодные пальцы прикасались именно там, где это больше всего требовалось.  
– Ну, крови нет…  
– Вот блин! – протянул Асаока. – А я так хотел себе мужественный шрам.  
– Единственное что – завтра-послезавтра шишка начнет рассасываться и кровь потихоньку переползёт на мягкие ткани, – мягко произнесла она.  
– О, так я буду похож на панду? – ехидно скривился Асаока.  
– Асаока-сан! – не выдержала Мами, сердито смотря на него.  
– Что? Могу я побыть капризным пациентом рядом с очаровательной медсестрой? Это же сбывшаяся эротическая фантазия любого парня! – Сболтнув последнее, Асаока тут же пожалел, что повторно мяч в голову ему никто послать не может.  
На долю секунды показалось, что Мами сейчас сама шарахнет его мешочком со льдом (и правильно сделает), но она вдруг всунула компресс ему в руки и отвернулась, тяжело вздохнув. Асаока чертыхнулся. Вот дурак! Последние мозги ему отбили явно поделом.  
– Древний Вавилон, – неожиданно произнесла она в сторону.  
– Что? – переспросил Асаока, подумав мельком, что долбанули его всё-таки знатно – не иначе как слуховые галлюцинации пришли на смену общей боли.  
– Папа до безумия любит античную архитектуру, особенно вавилонскую, – пояснила Мами, сверля взглядом стену, и тут же ещё раз его огорошила: – Скажи мне, зачем ты это делаешь?  
– Делаю… что? – осторожно поинтересовался он через несколько секунд тяжелого молчания. Почему-то резко расхотелось шутить и даже малейшими намёками заигрывать с ней – такого серьёзного и встревоженного лица у Мами он никогда ещё не видел. В глубине души зашевелилось нечто, подозрительно смахивающее на лёгкие угрызения совести.  
– Всё это, – всё тем же размеренным тоном продолжила Мами, спрятав руки в карманы пальто и изучая носки своих сапожек, и Асаока невольно залюбовался её изящными стройными ногами, которые в кои-то веки не скрывала чудовищно длинная школьная юбка. – Носишь мои сумки. Приглашаешь на странное подобие свидания. Откуда-то знаешь мой любимый сорт чая. Зачем?  
Асаока только хмыкнул и расслабленно откинулся на спинку сиденья. Не то чтобы этот разговор был для него полной неожиданностью…  
– Тебе не нравится? – просто спросил он, искоса лаская взглядом мягкие очертания её лица.  
– Нет! – Мами, встрепенувшись, досадливо прикусила губу и помотала головой. – Если я скажу «да», то безбожно совру, но пойми меня правильно. – Она повернулась к нему, и Асаока на долю секунды забыл и про саднящую боль в голове, и про весь окружающий мир в целом – тёмные глаза Мами пронизывали его насквозь, как чуткий датчик, от которого невозможно спрятаться и уж тем более невозможно что-то утаить. – Я просто не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь. Последние два года мы были хорошими знакомыми и…  
– А ты не хочешь попробовать стать кем-то ещё друг для друга? – тихо перебил он, внимательно следя за её реакцией, и Мами тут же замолчала.  
Ощущая, как в голове тяжело громыхает – то ли от биения собственного сердца, то ли от пульсирующей боли из-за удара, Асаока замер в ожидании ответа.  
Вот и всё. Момент истины.  
Он и сам не подозревал, что будет так волноваться в эту секунду, словно все его многочисленные щиты из юмора и игр на грани флирта на мгновение исчезли, оставив самого хозяина на поверхности – такого, как есть, без прикрас и защитных масок. Внезапно обнаруженная собственная уязвимость неприятно жалила и умоляла скорее свести всё к шутке, пока ещё не поздно, пока эта девушка ещё рядом, пока улыбается ему и…  
Так, минуточку.  
Улыбается?  
Асаока ошалело моргнул, подозревая, что от удара питчера у него начались ещё и зрительные галлюцинации.  
– Не знаю. Я немного боюсь. – Мами смутилась под его пристальным взглядом и отвернулась, а у Асаоки второй раз за день запрыгали перед глазами звёздочки, но на этот раз уже от невыразимого облегчения.  
Он еле слышно выдохнул, стараясь удержать рвущуюся изнутри радость, и встал на ноги, уже почти не шатаясь. Кажется, всё обошлось. По крайне мере, пока.  
– Если честно, я тоже. – Он подал ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться, и тут же привычно фыркнул. – Древний Вавилон, говоришь? Ну ладно, я ему такой проект зиккурата сделаю – плясать будет!  
  
Мами возвращалась домой с ощущением, будто кто-то вытянул удерживающую чувства на месте пробку из души и дал потоку самых разных мыслей смести её с ног. Ей было немного страшно, сильно непривычно, но в то же время – ничего будто бы и не поменялось, оставаясь прежним. Вспоминая многочисленные рассказы Харуны о том, как она поняла, что влюбилась в Йо, Мами пыталась прощупать себя изнутри, проверяя наличие чего-то нового, но каждый раз натыкалась на привычное восприятие мира. Никаких искорок, радуг или единорогов, скачущих по облакам, никаких сердечек, восторгов и иных признаков влюблённости, и если бы память не подсказывала, что произнесённые сегодня слова ей не послышались, она решила бы, что ничего и не случилось. Асаока до сих пор вызывал у неё тёплое ощущение комфортных дружеских отношений и не более.  
«Может, я как-то неправильно влюбилась?» – тоскливо подумала Мами, падая на кровать и закрывая глаза. Страшно подмывало позвонить Харуне и спросить – бывает ли как-то иначе, но тогда подруга моментально вцепится в неё мёртвой хваткой с целью узнать, зачем ей знать о тонкостях влюблённости. Волновать и так всё время взволнованную Харуну страшно не хотелось – мало ли, вдруг у них с Асаокой ничего не получится. Им-то ничего не будет, а Харуна изведётся. Такой уж у неё характер.  
С улыбкой покачав головой, Мами решила, что обязательно подумает об этом на свежую голову.  
Однако ни на следующий день, ни днём позже, ни всю последующую неделю у Мами просто не было никакой возможности спокойно сесть и разобраться в себе. Подготовительные курсы неожиданно перенесли на более раннее время, так что после занятий приходилось сломя голову нестись туда, а потом – домой, чтобы подготовиться к следующему дню. Плюс, как назло, по некоторым предметом внезапно начали проводить тренировочные тесты, а ввиду их неутешительных результатов организовали совмещённые классные занятия, где отстающие ученики могли бы подтянуть свои знания с помощью отличников.  
В общем, все посторонние мысли были успешно вытеснены занятостью и постоянной спешкой, и когда Мами, наконец, смогла остановиться в этом круговороте и перевести дыхание, то с удивлением обнаружила, что прошло уже почти три недели. Утомлённо выдохнув и повесив пальто на крючок, она подхватила сумку и отправилась на кухню, чтобы перехватить бутерброд перед тем, как засесть за уроки. Занятия на курсах отложили из-за разгулявшейся по городу простуды, поэтому у Мами почти весь день был свободен. Так что можно было сделать все задания, предусмотренные школьной программой, а потом… быть может, почитать? Или посмотреть фильм? Поболтать с Харуной по телефону? Мами тихо засмеялась от целого моря всевозможных перспектив, открывшихся перед ней. Совсем отвыкнув отдыхать за это время, она теперь совершенно не представляла, куда деть появившееся время. Может, действительно почитать?..  
– Уму непостижимо! – услышала Мами слегка раздражённый голос отца, доносящийся из-за двери его рабочего кабинета.  
Притормозив, она сперва посомневалась, недоумевая, что могло вызвать у слегка флегматично спокойного отца такое негодование, но потом всё-таки осторожно постучалась. Повернув ручку и заглянув внутрь после мрачного «войдите», Мами улыбнулась, когда увидела хмурого родителя за горой бумаг, конспектов и папок.  
– Я дома, – приветливо произнесла она, шагая за порог и закрывая за собой дверь.  
– С возвращением. – Такахаши-сан поднял голову от заваленного листами стола, и его взгляд заметно смягчился при виде дочери. – Ты сегодня рано.  
– Курсы отменили, а в школе несколько занятий сняли из-за того, что учителя заболели, – охотно пояснила Мами и подошла к столу, с любопытством разглядывая хаотично разбросанные бумаги.  
– Ты только не расслабляйся, – устало улыбнулся Такахаши-сан, со вздохом хлопая ладонью по образовавшемуся бардаку, – а то будешь как мои студенты. Вернее, один из них.  
– Совсем плохи у него дела? – засмеялась Мами, присаживаясь на стул рядышком.  
Отец любил архитектуру так, словно она была его вторым ребёнком, поэтому, временами чрезмерно увлекаясь, недоумевал, почему не все его студенты питали столь же нежные чувства к этой дисциплине. По этой же причине он по-настоящему, очень искренне обижался, если кто-нибудь срезался на знаниях или простейших заданиях. И, судя по всему, сейчас как раз был такой случай.  
– Надеюсь, что нет. – Такахаши-сан нахмурился и, подперев подбородок ладонью, вымученно выдохнул. – Он умудрился заболеть в такое ответственное время, а без реферата, который висит уже вторую неделю, я не смогу допустить его к сдаче тестов.  
– Ну, причина уважительная, – подумав, заключила Мами.  
– Уважительная, – кивнул отец. – Только вот она знатно портит ему табель успеваемости. Неплохой же студент, но такой… безответственный, что ли.  
– Есть у меня такой друг… – хохотнула было Мами, но осеклась, со стыдом осознавая, что среди всех своих школьных и не очень дел совсем про этого самого друга (или уже не просто друга?) забыла. Даже самого маленького сообщеньица за три недели не написала, не говоря уже о том, чтобы позвонить.  
– Не повезло тебе, значит, с другом, – неодобрительно покачал головой Такахаши-сан и поджал губы, вновь возвращаясь мыслями к своей проблеме. – Если Асаока-сан проворонит допуск к тестам, то не сможет сдать экзамены, а там и до отчисления недалеко. Обидно будет.  
Мами едва не поперхнулась воздухом, поняв, что предчувствие её не обмануло. Выходит, она завертелась в занятости, а он умудрился заболеть. И ни намёком не дал об этом знать, чтобы, видимо, не отвлекать, а она ни разу так и не позвонила. Великое чувство стыда, прокатившееся по спине ледяной волной, почти придавило Мами к стулу.  
– А если… – с трудом произнесла она, поднимаясь на ноги, – если я принесу тебе этот реферат, его допустят к тестам?  
– Ты? – недоверчиво переспросил Такахаши-сан, а затем округлил глаза, догадавшись о том же, о чём и Мами. – О, так мой непутёвый студент и есть твой друг – я прав?  
– Да. – Она неуверенно улыбнулась, зачем-то одёргивая школьную юбку. – Я схожу к нему домой и заберу реферат.  
– Ты думаешь, он его всё-таки подготовил? – Он скептично приподнял бровь.  
– Я уверена в этом, – кивнула Мами, искренне надеясь, что так оно и есть. В противном случае отец рассердится ещё больше.  
– Тогда я, наверное, сделаю исключение. – Такахаши-сан поджал губы и строго взглянул на порозовевшую дочь. – Но только ради тебя.  
Радостно улыбнувшись, Мами быстро вышла из кабинета отца и, попутно доставая телефон, отправилась в прихожую. Всё-таки хорошо, что курсы сегодня отменили, иначе случилась бы беда. Папа слов на ветер никогда не бросал.  
  
Остановившись у двери в квартиру Асаоки, Мами сверилась с листиком, на котором был спешно накарябан нужный адрес, и поёжилась от прохлады, забирающейся под полы пальто и кусающей её за коленки. Запоздало пожалев, что не додумалась переодеться во что-нибудь поудобнее перед выходом, она посмотрела на выпуклую кнопочку звонка и, посомневавшись немного, нажала её. Раздавшийся следом за мелодичной трелью надрывный кашель заставил Мами съёжиться ещё сильнее, но теперь уже не из-за холода. Как же так получилось, что она обо всём стремительно позабыла?  
– Такахаши-сан, – дверь распахнулась, являя миру помятую бледную физиономию Асаоки, который предусмотрительно нацепил респираторную маску, – какой неожиданный… приятный сюрприз.  
– Извини за вторжение, – глухо пробормотала Мами, опуская взгляд и ругая себя за невнимательность и толстокожесть.  
– Нет-нет. – Асаока тут же посторонился, пропуская свою гостью внутрь. – Всё в порядке. Мне наоборот очень приятно, хоть и страшно, что ты заразишься.  
– Не волнуйся. – Мами проскользнула в прихожую и замерла, ожидая, когда хозяин закроет дверь. – Я болела за всю жизнь раза два, причём во второй раз по вине Харуны. Она решила меня отблагодарить поцелуем за то, что я пришла её навестить, а потом сама бегала ко мне и варила лечебные супы, несмотря на шок папы.  
Она кинула взгляд вглубь большой комнаты, которая примыкала к прихожей, и несколько удивилась аскетичной обстановке. Ей почему-то раньше казалось, что Асаока должен жить в окружении множества вещей, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно, а вышло совершенно наоборот. Видимо, ему для удобства требовалось совсем немного, и Мами пока не могла понять – нравится ей это или же нет.  
– Какая любопытная информация, – протянул между тем Асаока, защёлкивая замок и вынимая из небольшой тумбочки уютные тапочки. – Я учту на будущее. – Он повернулся к смутившейся Мами и засмеялся, тут же срываясь на судорожный кашель. – Шучу-шучу. Хочешь чаю?  
– Ты, может, лучше приляжешь? – покачала головой та и, переобув уличные туфли, скинула пальто.  
– Ты сама хочешь приготовить чай? – оживился Асаока, приглашающим жестом указывая на кухню. – Это так мило. Я бы даже сказал, что готов прослезиться, но у меня и так сопли текут.  
– Ты невыносим. – Мами улыбнулась и, расстегнув манжеты блузки, закатала рукава.  
Ей было немного неловко брать командование на себя, но сине-зелёное лицо Асаоки, покрытое нежно-розовыми лихорадочными пятнами, её беспокоило всё больше и больше. Поэтому хозяин квартиры был благополучно уложен в кровать, а сама Мами направилась на кухню в поисках чего-нибудь, из чего можно было бы сообразить нехитрый отвар. Впрочем, спустя несколько минут бесплодных попыток найти в пустых шкафчиках хотя бы намёк на подручные средства в борьбе с простудой Мами вновь появилась в комнате Асаоки и озабоченно нахмурилась, наблюдая за тем, как он пытается выкашлять внутренности.  
– У тебя лекарства вообще есть? – поинтересовалась она, когда приступ прошёл, позволяя Асаоке сделать судорожный вдох.  
– Кончились, – развёл руками тот и вытер испарину со лба рукавом. – А в аптеку я ещё не успел сходить.  
– У меня такое ощущение, что ты решил покончить жизнь самоубийством, истлев от болезни, – вздохнула Мами и решительно направилась в прихожую.  
– И в мыслях не было! – хрипло крикнул вслед Асаока. – У меня же реферат не сдан!  
Покачав головой, она улыбнулась и сняла с вешалки пальто.  
Через пару часов полупустая квартира наполнилась запахами свежесваренного бульона и запаренного на травах грудного отвара, который Мами старательно процеживала. Хоть она сама болела не так много, отец, общаясь с подверженными всяким болячкам студентами, частенько притаскивал в дом заразу, поэтому приходилось его лечить всеми доступными способами, чтобы он мог максимально быстро встать на ноги. Так что она как никогда радовалась этому опыту в приготовлении различных сборов и отваров. Водрузив на поднос две тарелки и одну большую миску с прохладной водой и уксусом, Мами вошла в спальню к задремавшему Асаоке и осторожно присела на колени рядом с тумбочкой, боясь перевернуть поднос и разбудить больного диким грохотом. Закусив губу от усердия, она медленно и очень бережно переставила на пол лампу и часы, чтобы водрузить на освободившуюся столешницу поднос, но в последний момент едва не выронила все принадлежности. Спасло лишь то, что Асаока успел проснуться и подхватить поднос из дрогнувших рук.  
– Знаешь, – пробормотал он, помогая Мами справиться с ношей, – есть что-то чертовски хорошее в том, что я заболел.  
– Да, ты довёл до ручки моего отца, – улыбнулась она, укладывая больного обратно на подушку. – А это, поверь мне, достижение. Мало кто может этим похвастаться.  
– Я так тронут, – кисло улыбнулся Асаока и осёкся, когда Мами потянулась к завязкам маски.  
– Ты должен поесть, – пояснила она, поймав его несколько обескураженный взгляд.  
– Покормить меня хочешь? – опомнившись, лукаво поинтересовался Асаока и, привстав, сам стянул с лица маску.  
– Почему бы и нет, – улыбнулась Мами, подхватывая с подноса тарелку с едой.  
– И всё-таки правда есть что-то хорошее в том, что я заболел. – Глаза Асаоки при этих словах сверкнули так, что Мами невольно смутилась, осознавая, что он вкладывает в эту заботу несколько больше смысла, нежели она. Из-за этого стало печь щёки.  
Лишь когда закатное солнце окрасило комнату Асаоки в нежно-персиковый цвет, Мами внезапно опомнилась и пришла в себя. За увлекательной болтовнёй обо всякой всячине, прерывающейся только на чай и очередное принятие лекарств, она как-то думать забыла про время, не говоря уже про саму цель визита.  
– Асаока-сан, – встрепенулась Мами, очередной раз меняя холодный компресс у него на лбу, – я совсем позабыла про реферат.  
– Про реферат? Какой реферат? – округлил глаза тот и, увидев неподдельный ужас в глазах замершей Мами, рассмеялся. – Он в моей сумке в прихожей. Не поверишь, но я как раз собирался идти сдавать его, когда свалился с температурой.  
– Почему же не поверю, – мягко улыбнулась Мами, выжимая полотенце. – Я верю тебе.  
Она осторожно положила его на лоб и, убедившись, что оно не собирается скатываться, хотела было встать, но Асаока вдруг перехватил ускользающие руки и с убийственной серьёзностью посмотрел ей в глаза, а затем тихо и внятно произнёс:  
– Спасибо.  
Удивлённо заморгав, Мами сперва опешила, а потом, осознав всю глубину его интонации, стала покрываться красными пятнами от смущения. Ей и в голову не приходило, что Асаока может быть таким. Ну, вернее, что он может вот так говорить – честно и прямо, чтобы без «но» и «если».  
– О, Такахаши-сан, ты покраснела, – лукаво улыбнулся Асаока, прекрасно видя её смущение. – Уж не заразил ли я тебя?  
– Нет, – слегка нервно отозвалась Мами, отстраняясь и аккуратно высвобождая руки. – Меня тяжело заразить.  
– Да, я помню, – кивнул он, прищурившись. – Для этого тебя нужно поцеловать.  
– А я думала, что целуют по другим причинам. – Мами поднялась на ноги и постаралась как можно спокойнее выдохнуть, но гулко стучащее сердце обрывало все попытки на корню.  
– Хочешь попробовать? – как будто бы невзначай спросил Асаока, внимательно следя за её реакцией.  
– Поцеловаться? – уточнила она и, дождавшись кивка, пожала плечами. – Зачем?  
– Чтобы проверить чувства. – Асаока откинул одеяло и спустил ноги на пол, намереваясь тоже подняться. – Твои чувства ко мне и мои – к тебе. – И добавил, видя её недоверчивую улыбку: – Вдруг ты уже по уши влюблена в меня, но не подозреваешь об этом?  
– А если наоборот? – рассмеявшись, подначила его Мами.  
– Тогда женюсь! – жарко пообещал он и моментально растянул губы в улыбке. – Заботливая жена в наше время – просто находка. Я себе никогда в жизни не прощу, если упущу такой шанс.  
– Тогда советую тебе прямо сейчас отдать мне реферат, а то потом ещё и отчисление себе не простишь, – со вздохом произнесла Мами и улыбнулась.  
– Жизнь несправедлива, – припечатал Асаока, направившись в прихожую. – Только жениться захочешь – тут же что-нибудь да отвлечёт.  
– Поосторожнее с предложениями такого характера. – Она спрятала в свою сумку пухлую папку с рефератом и, одевшись, повернулась к ожидающему Асаоке. – А то ведь я и согласиться могу. – И расхохоталась, увидев его круглые глаза. – Шучу!  
Помахав на прощание закашлявшемуся Асаоке, она выскользнула за дверь и отправилась домой, сохраняя внешнюю невозмутимость, но, едва оказавшись в своей комнате, утомлённо выдохнула, только сейчас ощутив, что всё это время у неё мелко подрагивали руки. Придя домой, Мами отдала реферат отцу, который тут же наскоро его пролистал и довольно хмыкнул, затем перекинулась парой слов с готовящей ужин мамой, зашла в комнату и, прикрыв за собой дверь, тихонько сползла прямо на пол, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. В голове у неё был сплошной кисель из отрывочных мыслей и эмоций, требующий срочно выплеснуться хоть куда-нибудь.  
Эх, поговорить бы с Харуной! Вот уж у кого точно был нехилый опыт в любовных отношениях. Но та по самые уши погрязла в учебе, да и как можно было объяснить ей все тонкости ситуации? Ведь если в светлом, искреннем и простом как табуретка разуме подруги поселится хотя бы самый слабенький намёк, что к её ненаглядной Мами-чан «подкатывает» некоторая очень небезызвестная ей личность, она ядерной торпедой примчится к нему и под угрозой убиения на месте заставит в ту же секунду идти вместе с Мами под венец. Картина выходила до ужаса смешная и абсурдная.  
Внезапно заметив, что по старой привычке начала остервенело грызть ногти – как в детстве, в моменты сильных переживаний, – Мами тут же поднялась и принялась лихорадочно наводить порядок в комнате, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки.  
– И все эти шутки уже совсем не шутки! – выговаривала она своей школьной форме, сердито встряхивая её.  
Извечная игра Асаоки в «правду-неправду» начала тревожить Мами ещё с достопамятного первого похода в кино, но сегодня сердце уж чересчур подпрыгивало и ёкало, если он чуть дольше задерживал на ней взгляд или же ненароком касался. Не говоря уже о предложении поцеловаться…  
Учебник по алгебре тут же вывалился из рук, стоило вспомнить абсолютно серьёзные глаза Асаоки в этот момент. Мами со вздохом вернула книгу на полку и случайно поймала взглядом своё отражение в зеркале: взъерошенные волосы, лёгкий румянец на щеках, наспех застёгнутые рукава блузки, пропахшей подорожником и мать-и-мачехой. И всё ещё горящий от радостного смущения и беспокойства взгляд. Один Бог ведал, чего ей стоило произнести почти равнодушное «Зачем?», ведь она сама не ожидала, что такой простой полушутливый вопрос вполне в духе Асаоки в то же мгновение ввергнет все мысли в пучину хаоса.  
Скидывая бумажный мусор в корзину под столом, Мами вдруг замерла. Вся ситуация в голове неожиданно распалась на кусочки, перемешалась и сложилась заново, но уже под другим углом.  
«А ты не хочешь попробовать стать кем-то ещё друг для друга?»  
«Хочешь попробовать?»  
Сверля взглядом одну точку, она медленно опустилась на стул, отчаянно боясь упустить мелькнувший проблеск какой-то очень важной мысли.  
Из всех разговоров Асаоки, намёков и шуток где-то на грани между дружбой и чем-то большим именно эти две фразы врезались в её память невероятно отчётливо. Как и его взгляды в эти моменты – тёплые, открытые, без малейших оттенков каких-то лишних и скрытых смыслов. И ведь правда – стоило им ненароком коснуться чего-то действительно важного, пусть пока ещё недопонимаемого, но очень хрупкого – он спрашивал её честно и прямо. Пусть внезапно и будто бы не ожидая ответа, но всегда совершенно серьёзно, на все сто процентов.  
Мами откинулась на спинку стула и медленно выдохнула, ощущая, как затихает внутренняя дрожь, не отпускавшая тело и душу всю дорогу до дома.  
Было бы просто бесчестно и позорно не ответить ему тем же, где-то солгать и утаить. Ну, а наедине с собой можно было и признать, что ей вовсе не хотелось где-то увиливать, ведь он… он же на самом деле ей нравился. Очень.


	4. Chapter 4

## Глава 4

Спустя неделю эпидемия простуды, столь внезапно обрушившаяся на их город, почти бесследно схлынула, позволив разомлевшим от внезапных каникул ученикам вновь вернуться к учебе. Мами снова пошла на курсы и, чтобы немного остудиться, с удвоенным усердием принялась зубрить нужные для поступления дисциплины. По правде говоря, она и так их знала на «отлично», но мало ли, всегда лучше перестраховаться. С этими переживаниями и мыслями она совсем расклеилась и стала теряться во времени и пространстве, временами «зависая» на каком-то определённом моменте и приходя в себя только спустя несколько минут. И ей это страшно не нравилось.  
«Беда совсем, – уныло подумала Мами, выходя из небольшого уютного здания, в котором проводили курсы для абитуриентов. – Неужели отношения действительно настолько утомительны?»  
Воскресив в памяти лучащееся счастьем лицо Харуны, она улыбнулась. Нет, этого просто не могло быть. Если человек и в самом деле любит, то он не устаёт. Не должен, во всяком случае. Ведь, если подумать, у Йо тогда должна была развиться самая настоящая нервная болезнь от общей нервотрёпки и занятости, но он, вопреки всему, умудрялся казаться бодрым даже после нескольких часов езды в электричке. А всё потому, что его ждала Харуна. Влюблённая, родная и тёплая. И он ради неё готов был наверняка пешком пробежать все эти километры, потому что любил её не меньше.  
«А влюблен ли Асаока-сан в меня? Влюблена ли я в него?» – с тоской спросила себя Мами, останавливаясь у ворот и поднимая голову к успевшему потемнеть небу.  
И, к сожалению, ответа на эти вопросы не было, поэтому она, вздохнув, двинулась в сторону дома. Но стоило сделать всего пару шагов, как перед лицом внезапно выросла преграда, в грудь которой она мягко ткнулась носом и замерла от неожиданности.  
– Вот так с разбегу обниматься! Такахаши-сан, я тебя недооценил, – насмешливо раздалось сверху, и Мами почувствовала, как моментально заалели щёки. На неё, посмеиваясь, смотрел Асаока собственной персоной.  
– Извини, я в последнее время жутко невнимательная стала, – несколько натянуто улыбнулась она и постаралась отстраниться, но Асаока внезапно сомкнул руки у неё за спиной и прижал к себе чуть теснее, мешая двигаться.  
– Давай ещё немножко так постоим, – тихо и очень убедительно попросил он, и Мами ощутила уже ставшую привычной дрожь в груди от его тона.  
– Асаока-сан, – сконфуженно пробормотала она, косясь по сторонам на разбредающихся по домам усталых школьников, – на нас наверняка все смотрят.  
– Знаешь, я не вижу тут никого, чьё мнение мне было бы важно, так что стоит ли обращать внимание? – Асаока весело хмыкнул, но руки всё-таки разжал, позволяя Мами отстраниться.  
– Здесь есть я, – улыбнулась она, поправляя съехавший шарф. – Надеюсь, хотя бы моё мнение тебя волнует?  
– Если бы не волновало, вряд ли я тут оказался бы, особенно в такое время, – весомо заявил он и, заметив заново вспыхнувший на её щеках румянец, хмыкнул. – Кстати, о времени! Давай я тебя провожу.  
– Так ты… – изумлённо заморгала Мами, вцепившись в шарф мёртвой хваткой.  
– Да, – кивнул Асаока, засовывая руки в карманы куртки, – я тут не случайно.  
– Зачем? – ещё больше удивилась Мами, отступая на шаг. – В смысле, мы же не договаривались…  
– Ну, во-первых, мне хотелось тебя поблагодарить за заботу и… заботу. – Он виновато пожал плечами, словно извиняясь за невозможность выразиться точнее. – А во-вторых, раз уж так совпало, заодно и проводить тебя до дома. Ты же не против?  
– Нет, не против. – Мами повторила его жест и неожиданно улыбнулась, хитро прищурившись. – Долго ждал?  
– Нет, ты что! – фыркнул Асаока, замахав рукой. – Я только пришёл.  
– Два часа назад? – недоверчиво усмехнулась она, скептично изогнув бровь.  
– Час сорок пять, – обречённо признался Асаока. – Мне Такахаши-сан сказал, что ты на курсах, но не уточнил, во сколько заканчиваешь, а твой телефон был недоступен, поэтому пришлось немного… подождать.  
– Извини, – виновато пробормотала Мами. – Преподаватели на курсах строго следят за тем, чтобы телефоны были выключены.  
– Да ладно, я сам виноват, что не предупредил заранее, – беззаботно отмахнулся он и демонстративно поёжился. – Ну что, пойдём? А то, кажется, становится прохладно.  
Мами выдохнула небольшое облачко пара, мигом растворившегося в воздухе, и, кивнув, шагнула на тротуар. Осенние сумерки так неумолимо быстро сгущались, что казалось, будто город накрывает большим непроницаемым полотном. Ходить по темноте Мами не сильно любила, особенно если приходилось это делать в одиночестве, так что визит Асаоки и его бескорыстное желание проводить её до дома были как нельзя кстати.  
Первую половину пути они прошли в молчании, изредка переглядываясь и обмениваясь улыбками. Мами внезапно ощутила довлеющую неловкость, из-за которой язык напрочь отнимался, а все нужные слова разом пропадали из лексикона, оставляя на поверхности невнятное коровье мычание. Вся лёгкость в общении, что была у них раньше, словно испарилась без следа, заменяясь на вымученную тишину и желание деться хоть куда-нибудь – лишь бы перестать чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Мами впервые столкнулась с таким неприятным ощущением и пока совершенно не представляла, что делать с ним дальше.  
Лишь когда они шагнули за аккуратно вырезанную калитку, скрывающую за собой столь любимую Мами аллею, Асаока нагнал идущую чуть впереди спутницу и жизнерадостно заговорил:  
– Кстати, Такахаши-сан, ты уже выбрала, куда будешь поступать?  
– Что? – заморгала та, сбиваясь с шага. – А, да… наверное. Я пока сомневаюсь между двумя вариантами, но надеюсь в скором времени определиться.  
– Поэтому ты ходишь на столько курсов? – Он покосился на распухшую от учебников сумку и вздёрнул брови.  
– Хочу быть готова ко всему. – Мами улыбнулась, проследив за его взглядом. – К сожалению, умнеть от одного только веса гранита знаний я пока не умею.  
– Зря, – припечатал Асаока. – Смотри на меня и учись! – Он поддел пальцем ремешок сумки и хотел было залихватски закинуть её на плечо, но тяжесть знаний оказалась слишком велика для такого манёвра.  
– Асаока-сан, осторожнее! – ахнула Мами и по инерции шагнула следом за сумкой, чтобы незадачливый рыцарь от такого веса не кувыркнулся на спину. Однако вместо помощи получилась поистине медвежья услуга, потому что Мами, наступив на некстати попавший под ногу камешек, практически упала на покачнувшегося Асаоку и сшибла его окончательно. Взмахнув руками в попытках удержать равновесие, он сперва круглыми глазами посмотрел на не менее удивлённую Мами, а затем зачем-то ухватился за воротник её пальто, утягивая за собой на землю. Взвизгнув от неожиданности, она попыталась удержаться на ногах, но Асаока оказался слишком тяжёлым, поэтому спустя мгновение парочка с шумом рухнула в собранную заботливыми дворниками гору пожелтевшей листвы и затихла.  
– Опасно тебе помогать, Такахаши-сан, – услышала Мами, когда жухлая листва, плавно кружась, укрыла землю и их заодно.  
Подняв голову и с трудом открыв глаза, она посмотрела на тяжело дышащего Асаоку и едва подавила немного нервную улыбку. На неё так много всего в последнее время свалилось, что она не выдержала и упала сама, причём не на землю, не плашмя и даже не по своей вине. Не знак ли это?  
– Ты в следующий раз предупреждай, что ли, – продолжил между тем Асаока, вряд ли представляя, что за мысли сейчас вертятся в голове Мами. – Вдруг я дверь перед тобой открыть захочу, а ты мне за это коленом двинешь? – Он приподнялся на локтях, устраиваясь поудобнее, и улыбнулся. – Хотя, знаешь, вот именно сейчас меня всё устраивает. Может, как-нибудь повторим?  
«Влюблён ли в меня Асаока-сан?»  
– Асаока-сан, – позвала Мами, ощущая, как замерло всё внутри в предвкушении, – помолчи немного, пожалуйста.  
«Влюблена ли я в него?»  
– Что… – несколько удивлённо начал тот, но закончить не успел, потому что Мами, зажмурившись до цветных кругов под веками, всем телом подалась вперёд, прижимаясь губами к его губам.  
По правде говоря, опыта в подобных делах у неё не было никакого, если не считать детского бацилльного поцелуя, подаренного Харуной, поэтому неловкость, затопившая Мами с ног до головы в ту же секунду, оставила смазанные впечатления от произошедшего. Она ощутила тепло, прокатившееся по телу, успела вдохнуть приятный и свежий запах какого-то лосьона, оробела от того, какими мягкими оказались его губы на ощупь, и… так спешно отстранилась, что не успела запечатлеть новые ощущения. Лишь ошеломлённый взгляд Асаоки подсказывал, что поцелуй действительно случился, а не привиделся ей в каком-то отрывочном сне. Неуклюжий, смазанный, торопливый, но всё-таки самый настоящий. И Мами чувствовала себя практически героиней потому, что решилась на такой шаг, хотя пока что не сильно понимала, чего именно она этим добилась. Сердце колотилось с ураганной скоростью, волнение сдавливало горло, но злосчастных единорогов с их радужными облаками всё ещё не наблюдалось. Могло ли это означать, что её симпатия – просто дружеская привязанность?  
«Или я что-то сделала неправильно?» – лихорадочно подумала она, поднимаясь на ноги и подавая руку Асаоке, чтобы помочь встать.  
До дома никто не проронил ни слова. Лишь когда Мами достала связку ключей, мелодично звякнувшую в тишине, Асаока отмер и несколько скомкано попрощался. Посмотрев ему вслед и тоскливо вздохнув, Мами открыла дверь и, раздевшись, тихо проскользнула в свою комнату. Ей было неприятно из-за того, что внутри ничего не шевельнулось, но куда большее разочарование её постигло из-за того, что Асаока, казалось, никак не отреагировал на этот поступок. Он просто промолчал.  
«Выходит, не любовь это, да?» – рухнув на кровать, подумала Мами. Подтянув колени к подбородку, она покосилась на тумбочку, где лежал телефон, и тут же отвернулась, в очередной раз борясь с желанием в панике позвонить Харуне и спросить совета. Ей нужно было разобраться в собственных чувствах самой. В конце концов, Харуна же как-то смогла, несмотря на полное отсутствие опыта в таких вопросах.  
«Значит, и я смогу», – решила она и со вздохом потянулась к школьной сумке. Переживания переживаниями, но задания ещё никто не отменял.  
  
Асаока с глубокомысленным видом разглядывал на мониторе очередной проект по заданию, рассеяно вертел его во все стороны и смутно ощущал, что где-то тут напортачил. С потолка огромного бального зала на него укоризненно смотрела непонятно как и зачем оказавшаяся там двустворчатая дверь, но горе-архитектор, разглядывая её в ответ и мало что соображая при этом, вот уже который час зависал в каком-то ступоре. Ну, вернее, ступор-то его был вполне закономерным после вчерашних событий, и у него даже имя имелось. Красивое такое, девчачье.  
Такахаши Мами.  
Ручка в пятый раз выпала из пальцев, но Асаока этого даже не заметил. Он с усилием перевёл взгляд на разрывающийся телефон и секунды три пытался сообразить, что ему требуется сделать, чтобы убрать этот шум. Наверное, для начала следовало как минимум ответить на входящий от Йо, например, который, судя по количеству пропущенных звонков, уже не первый раз пытался добиться этого.  
Нажав на кнопку приёма вызова, Асаока приложил трубку к уху и, прижав её плечом, вновь выпал из действительности, никак не реагируя на раздавшийся из динамика как всегда деловитый и спокойный голос друга:  
– Привет, ты сейчас не на парах? Можешь говорить?  
– Угу.  
– Мне нужен тот сборник научных работ, который я тебе в июне давал, помнишь? По истории.  
– Угу.  
– На следующей неделе буду в городе.  
– Угу.  
– А что за внезапная лаконичность?  
– Угу.  
Йо по ту сторону эфира на секунду замолк, переваривая сказанное, а затем тем же равномерно-неторопливым тоном продолжил:  
– Ты зелёная обезьяна в сарафане.  
– Уг… что-что? – Асаока, опомнившись, растерянно заморгал и выпрямился. Где обезьяна, какой ещё сарафан?  
– Ты меня вообще слушал? – раздраженно отозвался Йо. – Сборник статей по средневековой Японии. Принеси его в воскресенье к Харуне.  
– Угу.  
Динамик умирающе простонал что-то не особо цензурное.  
– Асаока, что случилось? Заболел? Или тебя кто-то по голове ударил? – с ехидной заботой поинтересовался Йо.  
– Да-а-а! – моментально заорал тот и чуть не свалился с кресла от восторга. – Софтбольный мяч! И это было потрясающе! А потом она ещё приходила лечить меня!  
На том конце провода разлилось убийственное ледяное молчание.  
– Ладно, попрошу Фуми. Надеюсь, тебя вылечат, – вынес, наконец, вердикт оглушенный Йо и отключился.  
Асаока со вздохом положил телефон на стол и только сейчас заметил шеренгу выстроившихся по правую руку от него чашек с нетронутым остывшим чаем, дверь в потолке проекта на мониторе и свою зубную щетку в подставке для ручек.  
– Охренеть, – только и резюмировал он.  
Нет, с ним определённо творилось что-то не то, если простой неловкий поцелуй смог настолько вывести его из равновесия. Ощутив, как при одном только воспоминании об этом он снова мысленно стал проваливаться в какую-то черную дыру, Асаока тяжело выдохнул, уронил голову на скрещенные руки и утомлённо закрыл глаза. Эта девушка в очередной раз его удивила, притом так, что побила все прошлые рекорды разом. Он совсем не ожидал от неё такого поступка, потому что сам привык обходить дорогу отношений окольными путями, долго виляя и шутками прикрывая себе спину. А Мами, напротив, предпочитала идти только прямо, спокойно и неторопливо – и это обескураживало. Она была слишком открытая, слишком честная, слишком… цельная для него. У неё не существовало масок, которые быстро и незаметно сменяли друг друга в зависимости от ситуации и окружения, и, наверное, поэтому ему так легко было с ней. Потому что она единственная в любом случае видела настоящего Асаоку Юи.  
Некстати в голове всплыл старый дурацкий спор с Йо во время спортивного фестиваля, с которого, в принципе, всё и началось. Просто тогда, глядя на сияющую счастьем Харуну, Асаоке вдруг очень сильно захотелось иметь рядом человека, который мог бы так же поддерживать, улыбаться и радоваться ему, как она – Йо. И, можно сказать, интуиция его не подвела – он как будто бы нашел такого человека… Но помимо радости, смущения и неловкости, Асаока испытывал ещё и неподдельный страх из-за того, что кто-то знал и понимал его лучше, чем он сам. И ещё, казалось, готов был принять его именно таким, каков он есть…  
Асаока почувствовал, что если сейчас же не поговорит с Мами, то завтра свою зубную щетку может обнаружить в месте похуже, чем органайзер. Он резко выпрямился, ругнулся, подхватил со стола телефон и ключи и помчался одеваться, решительно забив на учёбу. Сегодня на семинарах ему всё равно делать было решительно нечего, потому что мозгов и так практически не осталось: частично их отбили мячом, но большую часть вынесло прикосновением нежных тёплых губ Мами. И одно Асаока теперь знал точно – ему до дрожи в коленях хотелось повторения.  
Минут через сорок он уже стоял у ворот их бывшей школы и, зорко вглядываясь в шумную гомонящую толпу учеников, изредка на автомате улыбался кокетливо стреляющим в него глазками старшеклассницам. Проблема сейчас была в том, что он совершенно не представлял, зачем сюда явился и что сейчас скажет Мами. Плюс к внутренней дрожи от ожидаемой встречи примешивался ещё и мелкий, скользкий, поднимающий голову из откуда-то из самых тёмных уголков сознания испуг, что их заметит Харуна. И если Мами беспокоило, что та с присущим ей энтузиазмом полезет поперёк батьки в пекло и только усугубит и так непонятную ситуацию, то Асаока больше волновался за сам факт подобной встречи. И реакцию Харуны. И свою реакцию на эту реакцию.  
Асаока вынырнул из мыслей только в тот момент, когда среди мельтешащих перед глазами голов в шапках и без мелькнул знакомый вихорок чёрных волос, забавно прыгающий в такт быстрым, немного дёрганым шагам.  
– Такахаши-сан!  
Мами обернулась на окрик и чуть ли не в прямом смысле остолбенела, уставившись круглыми глазами на приветливо машущего ей Асаоку. В другое время он от души бы позабавился над её растерянным выражением лица, но сейчас смог только натянуто улыбнуться в ответ, потому что сам чувствовал себя не так уж комфортно.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – в полном недоумении выдала Мами и тут же прикусила нижнюю губу, видимо, устыдившись такого приветствия. – Э… в смысле, привет.  
Её быстрый тревожный взгляд, пробежавшийся по толпе снующих старшеклассников, Асаоку почему-то больно уколол. Он напрочь забыл, что и сам пару минут назад опасался неожиданного столкновения с Харуной.  
– А я тут… эм… случайно мимо проходил. – Он с трудом удержался от желания побиться головой о кирпичную кладку стены, ограждающей школу, потому что в кои-то веки не мог придумать мало-мальски правдоподобное объяснение своему поведению или хотя бы хиленькую шуточку, чтобы сгладить неловкость. Исторический момент, блин!  
Мами, выдавив вымученную улыбку, заморгала и нервно затопталась на месте, явно мечтая сейчас провалиться сквозь землю, и Асаока, пытаясь придумать начало для разговора, уже по привычке потянулся к её плечу, чтобы взять тяжёлую школьную сумку. Однако Мами так шарахнулась в сторону, что пришлось снова силком растянуть губы в улыбке и приглашающе мотнуть головой в сторону перекрёстка.  
– Может, прогуляемся?  
Всё равно нормальный разговор, особенно на территории школы, завязать было практически невозможно.  
И, как назло, кратчайший путь пролегал через ту самую приснопамятную аллею.  
Когда они замерли столбами у металлических входных ворот, Асаока уже всерьёз хотел предложить обойти заколдованное место за четыре квартала как минимум, чтобы избежать возможных внезапностей. Но позади вдруг звонко и сердито шикнула метла дворника – чуть ли не по пяткам, поэтому им обоим пришлось шагнуть на широкую дорожку.  
– Расходились тут, – добродушно проворчал за их спинами приземистый седой мужчина в видавшей виды кепке. – Листья не разбрасывайте только.  
– П-простите! – пискнула Мами и, боязливо покосившись на него краем глаза, на негнущихся ногах пошла прямо.  
Несколько секунд Асаока честно пытался сохранить образец ледяного спокойствия и достоинства, подобающего данной ситуации, но стоило взглянуть на её растерянное бледное лицо, и вся выдержка бесследно испарилась. Не выдержав, Асаока сбавил шаг и громко расхохотался. У него внезапно словно булыжник с плеч свалился от облегчения.  
– Блин, не могу! – смеясь, заскулил он, когда Мами в недоумении повернулась.  
– Очень смешно, ага, – устало пробормотала она, дёрнув бровью.  
– Прости-прости, всё! – Асаока судорожно выдохнул и уже совершенно спокойно, без тени страха посмотрел в её настороженные глаза. – Торжественно клянусь, что больше не буду падать в кучу листьев и ронять тебя следом. Тем более что в прошлый раз в той куче кто-то оставил грабли…  
– Что?! – Мами споткнулась на ровном месте и в следующую секунду дрожащими от ужаса руками кинулась ощупывать его спину. – Грабли?! Как?!  
– М-м-м-м, пониже, пожалуйста! – промурлыкал Асаока, самым нахальным образом наслаждаясь её беспокойством.  
– Господи, ты меня с ума сведешь! – Мами моментально отдернула руки и затрясла ими в воздухе от возмущения, едва ли не прожигая его гневным взглядом.  
Всё ещё посмеиваясь, Асаока ловко подхватил сползшую тяжёлую сумку и перекинул себе на плечо, разом отрезая возможность запротестовать.  
– Зато будет справедливо, – тихо отозвался он, пряча глаза от её всё ещё сердитого, но чуткого как радар взгляда, и Мами моментально замолчала, опустив руки и ожидая продолжения. – А то как-то нечестно получается, что я один… Вернее, что только ты меня…  
Горло внезапно свело спазмом, и Асаока, мысленно чертыхнувшись, отвернулся. Оказывается, очень нелегко говорить о своих чувствах, если привык постоянно от них увиливать, особенно говорить о них тому, на кого эти чувства направлены. Теперь он совершенно точно растерялся, не зная, куда дальше двигаться и что делать.  
Тепло от обыкновенного прикосновения к ткани куртки, казалось, разлилось по всему телу – рука Мами дрогнула, зависла в воздухе на секунду, но затем всё-таки опустилась на его рукав. Асаока медленно поднял глаза, ощущая, как в ушах звенит собственный пульс, и встретил её немного смущённый, но очень ласковый и понимающий взгляд.  
– Нечестно, – просто согласилась Мами, осторожно касаясь пальцами его запястья. И улыбнулась.  
Булыжник, свалившийся с плеч после жуткого ощущения неловкости на входе в аллею, не шел ни в какое сравнению с той тяжестью, которая только что рухнула с его спины при взгляде на её порозовевшее лицо. Асаоке захотелось летать, он даже внезапно почувствовал себя ещё выше, чем обычно. Выше, сильнее, смелее – да он сейчас любому герою сёнена мог дать фору!  
Глядя на его расплывающуюся от уха до уха улыбку, Мами тихонько хихикнула.  
– Слушай… – Он переступил с ноги на ногу, нервно потеребил кнопку на куртке и жалобно продолжил. – Я, правда, не помню… мне сейчас типа полагается упасть на одно колено и попросить тебя стать моей девушкой?  
– Не надо! – испуганно воскликнула Мами и тут же стала озираться по сторонам – редкие прохожие с всё возрастающим интересом поглядывали на застывшую посреди аллеи парочку. – Нас… поймут неправильно. – Она чуть поёжилась и убрала ладонь с его рукава.  
Асаока весело, по-мальчишески ухмыльнулся и перехватил ускользающую руку, бережно сжав кончики холодных пальцев. Наклонившись так, чтобы никто, кроме Мами, не мог его слышать, он серьёзно посмотрел на неё и тихо ответил:  
– Да и ладно. Важнее, чтобы ты правильно поняла.


	5. Chapter 5

## Глава 5

Остаток дня для Мами прошёл как в тумане. Плотном таком, из-за которого не было видно ни зги – только изредка всплывали контуры других предметов, но и они тут же таяли, поглощённые белым полотном… Нет, она прилежно отправилась на курсы и даже высидела положенное время, засобиравшись только тогда, когда прозвучал сигнал о завершении дня. Вот только ни слова из сегодняшних лекций она так и не услышала, потому что была слишком погружена в себя. В себя и ещё одного человека, который огорошил её несколько неуклюжим предложением стать его девушкой. То есть официально завести отношения. Безо всяких «а вдруг» и «может быть». И это, учитывая его манеру скрывать истинное значение слов за тысячью смыслов, выбило Мами из седла на весь оставшийся день.  
Вернувшись после занятий, она практически вползла домой и, вяло поприветствовав родителей, отправилась к себе. Кажется, отец пробурчал что-то про излишнюю загруженность, но Мами только устало отмахнулась. Вот что-что, а учёба её никогда не напрягала, в общем-то.  
Упав на кровать и обняв подушку, Мами прикусила ноготь большого пальца и в задумчивости покосилась на лежащий рядом телефон. Ей внезапно до жути захотелось написать Асаоке сообщение. Что-нибудь бессмысленное и совершенно глупое, но ведь она уже имела на это право, правильно? Доставать его глупостями, писать, когда захочется, приглашать куда-нибудь, видеться регулярно. Может быть, даже снова целоваться…  
Мами закрыла лицо ладонью и смущённо хмыкнула, признавая, что её порыв минувшим днём стал, можно сказать, судьбоносным. Ведь, кто знает, сколько ещё Асаока продолжал бы ходить вокруг да около, подкармливая и её, и себя намёками и ужимками. Поэтому Мами почти гордилась собой за такой поступок.  
Поддев пальцами телефон, она в задумчивости прикусила губу, а затем, выдохнув, решилась. Ведь она же имела на это право, да?  
«В выходные будут открывать новый зоопарк в центре города. Если не боишься яростных плевков со стороны замёрзших верблюдов, можем сходить».  
Ответ пришёл едва ли не в ту же минуту:  
«До ужаса боюсь, на самом деле ^^" Будешь меня защищать?»  
Улыбнувшись, Мами быстро набрала:  
«Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но животные меня не боятся».  
Через несколько минут пришла ответная смс:  
«Я обречён ТоТ Но всё равно зайду за тобой часов в 11 утра. Будь готова!»  
И буквально следом, практически сразу ещё одна:  
«:*»  
Мами вспыхнула и спешно выключила телефон, словно через дисплей этот поцелуй мог дотянуться до неё. Ну, вернее, он и так дотянулся, из-за чего стало непередаваемо жарко, но отчего-то надёжнее казалось выключить телефон совсем. Зарывшись лицом в подушку, чтобы как-то остудить пылающие щёки, Мами неожиданно тихо засмеялась. Эта приятная щекотка, распространяющаяся по телу вместе с кровью, ей нравилась. И почему-то она была уверена, что дальше будет только лучше.  
Следующие дни превратились для Мами в круговорот событий, из которых не было никакой возможности вынырнуть: она ходила на учёбу, затем почти бегом летела на курсы, а следом, уже после всех занятий, встречалась у ворот небольшого учебного заведения с Асаокой, который подхватывал её сумку и провожал Мами домой, попутно развлекая разговорами. Это началось на следующий же день после предложения встречаться, потом повторилось днём позже, а затем превратилось почти в, своего рода, традицию. Причём если поначалу Мами смущалась такого стабильного внимания, то потом как-то незаметно для себя привыкла видеть светящееся улыбкой лицо Асаоки по завершении трудного дня. Она не могла объяснить, что именно с ней происходило всякий раз, когда распахивались массивные двери учебного заведения, а снаружи ждал он. Просто в груди становилось легко и приятно, а пальцы, замёрзшие в просторной аудитории, моментально отогревались. Его улыбка, как и весь вид в целом, стали ассоциироваться у Мами с уютом и комфортом, поэтому временами казалось, что это чувство становится похожим на наркотик. Она стала ждать эти поздние встречи едва ли не с тем же нетерпением, с каким бегала раньше после уроков тренироваться, и это пугало и смущало одновременно. И чем дольше это продолжалось, тем сильнее Мами ощущала потребность слышать голос Асаоки, ненароком дотрагиваться до него, когда представляется случай, и писать малоинформативные смс с какими-нибудь глупостями. А когда он будто бы невзначай (или же специально – с него станется) касался невесомым поцелуем её щеки, внутри взрывался целый фейерверк эмоций, который не шёл ни в какое сравнение с теми чувствами, когда Мами сама впервые его поцеловала.  
Но была в этой большой бочке мёда и своя ложка дёгтя, которая носилась укушенным за копчик зайцем и вопила, что не сдаст экзамены, никуда не поступит и не уедет к Йо в Токио, поэтому всё тлен и жизнь не удалась. Звали это неугомонное создание Харуна, и Мами, боясь лишний раз будоражить и без того постоянно перевозбуждённую подругу, всячески пыталась скрыть факт зародившихся отношений с Асаокой. Она корила себя за тайны от лучшей подруги, временами порывалась всё рассказать, чтобы и её порадовать, и груз со своих плеч снять, но каждый раз, когда с губ должна была сорваться заветная правда, голос попросту заканчивался, обрываясь хрипом. Мами замолкала так внезапно, словно ей залепляли рот скотчем, и Харуна вновь оставалась в неведении.  
Хотя, в принципе, у Мами было одно сомнительное во всех отношениях утешение – Асаока тоже не торопился раскрывать перед Харуной все карты. Или он хотел нарочно потянуть время, чтобы проверить, так сказать, чувства на крепость, или дело было в чём-то другом. И Мами, несмотря на все попытки успокоиться и перестать думать о плохом, отчего-то становилось страшно неприятно, как будто Асаока подготавливал себе запасные пути для отступления, в то время как у неё самой этих путей уже давным-давно не было.  
Вздохнув и взъерошив волосы, Мами устало отодвинула от себя учебники и захлопнула тетрадь. Сил учиться сейчас не было, потому что в голове творился хаос и разлад с собственными убеждениями, которые и раньше предостерегали её от ошибок, а теперь и вовсе взбунтовались, прорисовывая перед глазами не самые приятные картинки. Но Асаока ей нравился – это факт, и пока ещё не было ни одного случая, чтобы усомниться в его взаимности по отношению к ней. Кроме, разумеется, этой небольшой общей тайны ото всех.  
– Но ведь она же общая у нас, правильно? – вслух спросила себя Мами и на автомате потянулась за телефоном, рассеянно прикусывая колпачок ручки. Лишь когда под пальцами скользнул прохладный пластиковый корпус, она улыбнулась, понимая, что неосознанно захотела написать Асаоке, как только выдалась свободная минутка. Даже в таком сумбурном состоянии, когда хотелось одновременно и молчать, и кричать, Мами думала о нём.  
Покрывшись неровными розовыми пятнами от смущения, она отложила телефон и вновь решительно подвинула к себе учебники, решив во что бы то ни стало отвлечься, а то, неровен час, можно надоесть даже такому лёгкому и весёлому человеку, как Асаока. Но стоило занести ручку над листком, трубка, мирно лежащая рядом с небольшой настольной лампой, задорно завибрировала, оповещая о входящем сообщении. Удивлённо приподняв брови, Мами пальцем нажала на кнопочку и не смогла сдержать улыбки, когда увидела отправителя. Асаока, видимо, тоже решил сделать небольшой перерыв в подготовке курсовой.  
«Мне кажется, что моя единственная любовь – это архитектура. Как думаешь, Такахаши-сан оценит, если я всю курсовую испишу признаниями в своих чувствах?»  
Отложив ручку и подперев ладонью щёку, Мами набрала ответ:  
«Папа ценит старание. Напиши их на разных языках и разными шрифтами».  
Через минуту трубка завибрировала снова:  
«Я так растроган… T^T По истории нашей любви нужно рисовать мангу и снимать дорамы!»  
Задумавшись на мгновение, Мами сжала губы и отправила ему следующее сообщение:  
«Ты же архитектуру имеешь в виду?»  
Ответ от Асаоки пришёл только спустя минут пятнадцать. И хоть ясности он так и не внёс, зато заставил щёки вспыхнуть с новой силой.  
«И её тоже :3»  
Мами прижала пальцы к губам и тихо засмеялась, ощущая себя донельзя счастливым ребёнком, на которого обвалился внеочередной праздник. Нет, это определённо было одно из лучших чувств, которые она когда-либо испытывала, поэтому стоило ли отвлекаться на самокопание и незначительные, по своей сути, мелочи?  
«Нет, – подумала она, вновь откладывая телефон, чтобы вернуться к неподдающемуся заданию, – пусть всё идёт своим чередом».  
Когда часы, висящие на стене, показали полночь, Мами со вздохом закрыла учебник и с хрустом потянулась, разминая затёкшие за время сидения мышцы. Тяжесть в голове уже давала о себе знать, а глаза немного слезились, поэтому самое время было отправляться спать.  
Встав со стула и быстро упаковав нужные книги в сумку, Мами хотела было уже отправиться в душ, но вновь завибрировавшая трубка заставила её замереть на месте. Недоверчиво глянув на часы и подумав, что если кому-то не спится, то это ещё не повод мешать другим, Мами с улыбкой хмыкнула и нажала нужную кнопочку. Однако её нарочитое веселье моментально улетучилось вместе с улыбкой, потому что сообщение мало походило на пожелание спокойной ночи от Асаоки или паническое «я ничего не успеваю!» от Харуны.  
«Внимательнее смотри по сторонам, когда ходишь по улицам. Однажды его рядом может и не оказаться».  
В строке адресата значилось «Номер неопределён».  
Нахмурившись и с усилием прогнав из желудка холодок, который моментально распространился по телу, Мами передёрнула плечами и спешно удалила странное сообщение. Нет, страшно или жутко ей не было, потому что, скорее всего, это ошиблись номером, но тянущее неприятное предчувствие всё-таки осело внутри, из-за чего пальцы сразу похолодели. Однако сосредотачиваться на этом или начинать паниковать Мами не стала. С кем не бывает, правильно? Не мог же кто-то её и в самом деле так ненавидеть, чтобы угрожать…  
  
– Я ничего не успеваю! – то ли стонала, то ли на самом деле рыдала Харуна, распластавшись во время перемены на парте взъерошенным и помятым ковриком. – В конце концов, я завалю всё к чертям, Йо найдёт себе другую девушку, а я умру старой девой в компании стаи кошек.  
– Харуна, – засмеялась Мами и, перегнувшись через парту, потрепала её по пышным отросшим волосам. Называется, стоило как-то раз Йо обмолвиться, что ей пошли бы длинные волосы, как подруга в ту же секунду сделалась адептом, поклоняющимся Рапунцель. – Ты же сама знаешь, что несешь ерунду. Тебе надо быть увереннее и в себе, и в Йо тоже.  
– Правда? – Харуна приподняла голову и жалобно заморгала. – Мами-чан, ты такая спокойная со всей этой учебой – аж зависть берёт. Я как представлю, что через месяц выпускные экзамены – у меня из головы собственное имя вылетает, не говоря уже про алгебру с английским…  
Мами нервно улыбнулась и заёрзала – на неё нападало примерно такое же состояние каждый раз, стоило подумать об Асаоке. Например, о том, что он опять будет ждать её вечером после курсов, шутливо поздоровается, склонив голову набок и прищурив лукавые глаза, а затем как обычно, не слушая протестов, заберёт сумку, мимоходом скользнёт ладонью, тепло которой ощущается даже сквозь куртку, по спине – то ли чуть подталкивая вперёд, то ли обнимая…  
– Вот сдадим всё – и точно куда-нибудь сходим всей компанией, – щебетала тем временем уже повеселевшая Харуна, с умопомрачительной скоростью запихивая в себя обед. – У Йо как раз в это время будет перерыв в учёбе, так что он сможет приехать ненадолго. О, Мами-чан, у тебя телефон жужжит.  
Мами, услышав это, вздрогнула так, что Харуна моментально перестала жевать и замерла в почти охотничьей стойке.  
– Что случилось? – Она выпрямилась и нахмурилась, зорко наблюдая за попытками внезапно побледневшей подруги негнущимися пальцами подцепить крышку мобильника.  
– Да всё нормально, – через силу улыбнулась та, стараясь дышать ровнее и говорить как можно беззаботнее. – Просто какие-то сообщения дурацкие уже которую неделю приходят.  
– Ну-ка, дай глянуть! – не допускающим возражений тоном потребовала Харуна и протянула руку.  
– Ещё чего! – Мами оторвала остекленевший взгляд от экрана и высунула язык. – А вдруг там любовные послания.  
– Что, серьёзно? – мгновенно переполошилась подруга, и она невольно расхохоталась: всё-таки Харуна была потрясающим человеком с хваткой матёрого бульдога и вниманием беззаботного воробья.  
– Конечно нет! – Мами, тихонько посмеиваясь, быстро отвела глаза и снова ощутила тупой надоевший зуд тайны перед подругой. Господи, поскорее бы представилась возможность рассказать ей всё, чтобы избавиться от этого камня недоговорённости, но если сейчас и так переполошенной Харуне поведать ещё и об их отношениях с Асаокой, то всё. Туши свет, бросай гранату. Она не только полезет с воинственными воплями то ли радоваться, то ли разбираться (притом неизвестно, что наиболее смущающе выглядит), она ещё и экзамены завалит оптом – и свои, и чужие, а потом больше всех будет страдать об упущенной возможности уехать в Токио. В общем, сейчас было, откровенно говоря, неподходящее время.  
Услышав оповещающий конец обеденного перерыва звонок, Мами не удержала лёгкого вздоха облегчения, а Харуна вихрем подхватилась с места, наскоро сгребла коробочку с бенто, обняла её и понеслась в свой класс, оставляя после себя ощущение бесконечной энергии и радости. Но долго наслаждаться этими эмоциями не получилось. Стоило Мами снова опустить взгляд на телефон в руке, и улыбка угасла моментально, сменившись гримасой отвращения.  
«Аккуратнее вечером на улицах. А то мало ли что может случиться».  
Да сколько же можно?! Мами с силой сжала холодными пальцами мобильник, который уже стал вызывать тихую ненависть. Приходилось сдерживать дрожь всякий раз, услышав знакомое оповещение или звонок, чтобы не вызвать подозрений у находящейся всё время поблизости Харуны, но леденящее чувство страха все-таки потихоньку проникало в Мами с каждым угрожающим сообщением, отравляя редкие моменты спокойствия и радости.  
Ещё раз перечитав сообщение, она твёрдо решила зайти сегодня в первый попавшийся салон связи и сменить номер, а то так и до какого-нибудь маниакального психоза недалеко – как нельзя кстати будет перед началом экзаменов.  
Вечером, сидя рядом с Асаокой на скамейке ярко освещенного фонарями городского парка, Мами больше всего хотелось прижаться к его надёжному тёплому плечу и уснуть. Прямо тут. Благо, что погода не просто позволяла, а чуть ли не заклинала закрыть глаза и окунуться в знакомый аромат свежести его лосьона. Плюс было достаточно тепло, а лёгкий и уже почти весенний ветерок кружил редкие крупные снежинки, падающие с тёмного неба… Мами вообще не особо хотелось высовываться сегодня вечером на улицу, тем более после очередного сообщения от «доброжелателя», но сидеть дома и тихо сходить с ума от навязчивой тревоги было ещё хуже. А Асаока своим присутствием и неизменно приподнятым настроением ловко и незаметно не давал ей чересчур погружаться в себя – он как обычно трещал, не переставая, и расспрашивал про школу и Харуну.  
– Мы же все вместе три дня назад виделись, у Асами дома, – тихо засмеялась Мами и спрятала порозовевший нос в шарфик. – За это время она мало изменилась, поверь.  
– Ей, кстати, идёт с отросшими волосами, как считаешь? – Асаока весело хмыкнул, разглядывая медленно вращающееся колесо обозрения прямо напротив места, где они устроились, и Мами замолкла на полуслове.  
– Ну да… – как-то неуверенно отозвалась она и на автомате прикоснулась пальцами к своим коротким прядям.  
Наблюдательный Асаока, заметив этот жест, улыбнулся и шутливо толкнул её локтем.  
– Да ладно тебе. Зато с короткими волосами можно экономить на шампуне, а потом на эти деньги построить Токийскую башню. Поколений эдак за пять. Чего смеешься? Я серьёзно!  
– Надо подкинуть папе эту мысль, – улыбнулась Мами.  
– Поздняк! – фыркнул Асаока. – Ты не посмеешь отбирать уникальность и авторство моей курсовой работы.  
– Ты забыл, что у меня есть эксклюзивный доступ к ней? – всё ещё смеясь, поддразнила его Мами.  
Асаока в ответ картинно возмутился, прижав руку к груди:  
– Вот она, коварная женская сущность! Признавайся, ты специально все это время втиралась ко мне в доверие? На кого работаешь?  
– Это государственная тайна. – Она сделала самое серьёзное выражение лица, на какое была способна, и строго сузила глаза. – Если расскажу, придётся тебя…  
– Поцеловать? – радостно брякнул Асаока и так резко наклонился к ней, сверкнув лукавыми карими глазами, что Мами чуть не подпрыгнула.  
– Покрасить. Потом сменить имя, документы и страну, – не мигая, пробормотала она и почувствовала уже знакомую щекотку где-то внутри.  
Уголки губ Асаоки чуть дрогнули в улыбке, но затем он отстранился и мечтательно уставился на колесо обзора. Между ними на несколько мгновений образовалась тишина – тёплая, многозначительная и такая вязкая, что каждый удар сердца эхом отзывался во всем теле и резонировал по костям.  
– А давай прокатимся? – вдруг предложил Асаока и поднялся на ноги, протягивая Мами руку, но она, поёжившись, покачала головой.  
Мами, в общем-то, никогда не боялась высоты, а уж всяческие карусели и аттракционы любила с самого детства, но оказаться сейчас вдвоём с ним в маленькой кабинке… было бы слишком неловко для неё.  
– Прости, мне что-то не хочется…  
– Дава-а-ай, – протянул Асаока, добавив взгляду щенячьей мольбы, а голосу – убедительности. – Я сто лет на колесе не катался. Кажется, последний раз ещё в школе, когда мы с Харуной случайно тут пересеклись. – Он усмехнулся и на этот раз не заметил, как дрогнули пальцы Мами, когда она принялась поправлять шарф. – Помнится, она кругов пять навернула, а потом вылезла из кабинки вся зелёная, но довольная до предела.  
– Харуна любит аттракционы, – деревянным голосом отозвалась Мами и тоже встала, медленно поднимая на него глаза. – А я – не очень.  
Асаока улыбнулся и, как ни в чем не бывало, покорно кивнул. Через несколько минут они уже выходили за ворота парка по направлению к её дому – Мами пора было заняться уроками, а у него завтра с самого утра стояли лекции, которые было крайне нежелательно пропускать. По дороге у них завязался увлекательный спор о том, у кого из Толкиена и Ле Гуин детальнее и красочнее придуман мир, в ходе которого Мами, разгорячившись, попыталась в шутку задушить Асаоку его же шарфом. Но тот, хохоча и фыркая, спасся бегством, направившись к ларьку с горячими напитками.  
– Ты же не читал её трилогию и споришь из чистого упрямства, – поддела его немного уязвленная Мами, когда Асаока вернулся с парой стаканчиков. – Это точно такая же классика жанра, как и «Властелин колец».  
– Про мальчика из волшебной школы? Спасибо, я читал Гарри Поттера, – отозвался тот и, когда Мами укоризненно уставилась на него, с неподдельным ужасом воскликнул: – Господи, Такахаши-сан, не смотри на меня так, я ж подавиться могу!  
– И поделом, – пожурила она, согревая ладони стенками стаканчика с пока ещё нетронутым напитком. Дом, казавшийся ещё таким далёким, вдруг каким-то непостижимым образом вынырнул из угла, заставив обоих остановиться. Сердце дрогнуло и сбилось с ритма. – Ну, я пойду. Спасибо, что проводил.  
– Тебе спасибо за вечер! – эхом откликнулся Асаока у неё за спиной, пока она открывала калитку.  
Мами на секунду ощутила осторожное прикосновение тёплых пальцев к своей руке, но оно исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось – будто ветерок подул. С улыбкой проводив взглядом его удаляющуюся спину, она наконец-то пригубила напиток и тут же замерла как вкопанная. Всё недавнее радужное настроение, всё тепло, так бережно и заботливо собираемое по крупицам между ними, вдруг упало к ногам, и его тут же заволокло снегом. Мами отняла от губ стаканчик и невидящим взглядом посмотрела на яркую большую ягоду на этикетке, мысленно стараясь убедить себя, что превращается в параноика, страдающего от приступов ревности. То, что у неё аллергия на клубнику, знали все близкие знакомые и друзья, включая их компанию. Это был точно такой же известный факт, как и то, что больше всего на свете клубничный молочный коктейль любила именно Харуна.  
С того дня Мами частенько стала за собой замечать, что бессознательно ловит Асаоку на малейших упоминаниях в разговорах Харуны: её привычек, её характера, её отношений с Йо и прочего – всего того, чего она раньше не слышала либо упорно не хотела слышать. Причём она готова была поклясться, что получалось это у неё не специально: она не прислушивалась и не выискивала в словах Асаоки подвох, но всякий раз, когда Харуна так или иначе вновь становилась третьей в их компании, во рту становилось кисло. Мами не сердилась на подругу и очень старалась не сердиться на беззаботного до глупости Асаоку. Она просто в последнее время устала от всего этого так сильно, что единственным желанием, которое её всё чаще посещало, было сесть в угол и отгородиться от всех. От заботливого отца, без перерыва ворчащего об излишней загруженности дочери учёбой; от давящих грузом ответственности экзаменов – выпускных и вступительных, из-за которых уже даже выть не хотелось – настолько они вымотали; от надоевших до оскомины сообщений с угрозами. Даже от Харуны и Асаоки хотелось отгородиться большой непроницаемой стеной, потому что одна говорила исключительно про Йо и то, как ей хочется его снова увидеть, а второй… второй умудрялся не замечать элементарных вещей и с упорством носорога топтался по одним и тем же болячкам.  
Вздохнув, Мами остановилась посреди аллеи и устало присела на стоящую неподалёку скамейку. Её мутило от перманентной занятости и обрушившихся на голову проблем, о существовании которых она раньше и не подозревала. Да если бы ей раньше сказали, что заводить отношения с парнем равносильно погружению с головой в болото, которое засасывает всё глубже и глубже… Что бы она выбрала? Ответ на этот вопрос лежал на поверхности, но Мами всё равно не была уверена – правильным ли он был. Ведь в противовес всем тревогам, что свалились на неё за это время, было слишком много хорошего. Например, чувства, которые она раньше не испытывала ни к кому. Переливающееся всем спектром радуги волнение при встречах, мимолётные взгляды, улыбки, прикосновения. Вряд ли Мами могла бы с уверенностью сказать, что готова всего этого снова лишиться. Она понимала Харуну, которая так пеклась о Йо и тосковала по нему, но в то же время не понимала себя. Ей хотелось одновременно тишины и защиты, а ещё – спокойствия. Чтобы кто-нибудь накрыл её, маленькую, ладонями и дал отдохнуть. А там, глядишь, жизнь стала бы куда легче и понятнее.  
Покачав головой, Мами поудобнее перехватила сумку и хотела было встать, как вдруг в кармане завибрировал мобильный, оповещая о входящем смс. Тоскливо застонав, она вытащила гладкую блестящую трубку и, не читая, удалила сообщение. Мами до тошноты опротивели туманные намёки на то, что ей угрожает опасность, и если этот таинственный недоброжелатель настолько трусил показаться ей на глаза, то незачем было уделять ему время. И без него дел навалом.  
Поднявшись на ноги, Мами отряхнула пальто и решительно зашагала к выходу, подумав мимоходом, что чаша её терпения, на самом деле, вовсе не бесконечная, как привыкли считать друзья, и вскоре должна была переполниться, судя по ощущениям. По неприятным, давящим, зудящим ощущениям.  
Уже почти у самой калитки, когда до шумной улицы оставалось всего ничего, Мами настиг окрик:  
– Такахаши-сан!  
Вздрогнув и испытав малодушное желание сделать вид, будто ничего не слышала, она остановилась и обернулась на машущего рукой Асаоку, который каким-то непостижимым образом оказался здесь. Именно в такой неподходящий по всем параметрам момент.  
– А я почему-то думал, что ты уже на курсах, – воодушевлённо произнёс он, приблизившись.  
– Я на первую лекцию решила не идти, – немного натянуто улыбнулась в ответ Мами.  
– Выходит, прогуливаем? – с шутливой укоризной спросил Асаока и погрозил ей пальцем. – Ай-яй-яй, преступный ты элемент, Такахаши-сан.  
– Там… прохождение материала, который я уже знаю, – сконфуженно отозвалась та и несколько виновато пожала плечами.  
Мами и вправду не хотелось заново зубрить то, что она и так знала назубок, поэтому она справедливо рассудила, что небольшая передышка в этой круговерти не повредит, вот и пропустила первые лекции. Кто же знал, что её за этим крамольным занятием застанет Асаока? Ведь он по всем правилам сейчас должен был быть в университете. Неужели пары раньше закончились?  
– А ты чего так рано? – поинтересовалась Мами, ощущая, что ей неожиданно почти до боли стало трудно сделать вдох.  
– Да так… – отмахнулся Асаока и внезапно схватил её за руку. – Надо бы тебя наказать за прогулы, – доверительно сообщил он и, рассмеявшись, потянул Мами за собой. – Идём, накормлю тебя до отвала мороженным.  
– Н-нет, – засопротивлялась та, пытаясь затормозить его энтузиазм, – мне через полчаса надо быть на следующей лекции.  
– Я украду у тебя всего минут пятнадцать, – пообещал Асаока и снова потянул её за собой. – Неужели тебе совсем не хочется мороженого?  
– В такой холод? – неуверенно улыбнулась Мами и покачала головой. – Нет, прости, совсем не хочется.  
– Да ладно, – хмыкнул тот и подхватил вторую её руку, из-за чего тяжёлая сумка съехала с плеча на локоть. – Идём, тут недалеко.  
– Нет, – упёрлась Мами, почувствовав, как край чаши терпения дал трещину. – У меня скоро занятия, надо повторить кое-что.  
– Ты и так всё прекрасно знаешь, – опять отмахнулся Асаока. – Если совершать преступление, то на всю катушку! А если согласишься, то я тебе ещё и молочный коктейль куплю.  
Ощутив приступ тошноты от воспоминаний о последнем купленном им молочном коктейле, Мами замотала головой:  
– Нет, мне нужно идти, извини.  
– Ты сегодня просто на диво несговорчивая, – разочарованно вздохнул Асаока. – Вот что мне с тобой делать?  
– Отпустить на занятия, – улыбнулась она.  
– Ты и так умная. – Он кивнул на оттягивающую локоть сумку. – Причём, клянусь тебе, этот гранит с каждым разом всё тяжелее. Боюсь, скоро даже я не смогу его поднять.  
– Учёба на этом этапе очень важна для старшеклассников. – Мами с почти отчаянной надеждой оглянулась на калитку.  
– Настолько, что можно забить на такую волшебную вещь, как поедание мороженого? – нарочито печально отозвался Асаока.  
– Настолько, что можно забить практически на всё, – хмыкнула она.  
– Вот блин. – Он скорбно собрал бровки домиком и вздохнул. – Смотри не перетрудись, Харуна-чан, а то с этой свистопляской скоро совсем отдыхать разучишься.  
Ошеломлённо выдохнув, Мами сперва замерла, словно её только что огрели по голове пыльным мешком, а затем дёрнулась. Пальцы, до сих пор удерживаемые в ладони Асоки, выскользнули, и тяжёлая школьная сумка с грохотом упала на землю, подняв облачко пыли. Глупо заморгав и одновременно пытаясь удержать на лице сползающую улыбку, Мами посмотрела вниз и треснувшим от шока голосом переспросила:  
– Как ты меня назвал?  
– Что?.. – Асаока осёкся, только сейчас осознав, что именно брякнул, и чуть не засмеялся, из-за чего Мами передёрнуло. – Ой! Извини, случайно с языка сорвалось. Видимо, Харуна-чан мне тоже что-то подобное говорила, вот и одно на другое наложилось.  
– Наложилось. Скажи мне… – Мами медленно подняла на него взгляд и попыталась вдохнуть, но в груди что-то пребольно кольнуло, мешая этому. Осознание, что всё происходящее – это какой-то глупый сюрреалистичный сон, накрыло с головой, вызывая нервный булькающий смех. Задыхаясь и ощущая головокружение напополам с тошнотой, она бесцветно спросила: – Ты же до сих пор что-то к ней чувствуешь, правда?  
Асаока вдруг застыл, затем едва заметно дёрнулся, и Мами показалось, что она по колено провалилась в асфальт. Ей хватило короткого мгновения, чтобы заметить на долю секунды отведённый в сторону взгляд и почувствовать ложь – совсем маленькую, сказанную буквально на одну сотую тональности фальшивее, чем обычно. Дальнейшее сумбурное бормотание Асаоки с самым простодушным выражением лица «Ну что ты такое говоришь…» она уже не слышала, чувствуя себя зефирным человечком в доменной печи. Совсем скоро от неё не должно было остаться ни следа – слишком жарко, слишком душно. И пламя повсюду ревёт, заглушая мысли.  
Молча наклонившись, Мами подхватила одеревеневшими пальцами ремешок сумки и с трудом разогнулась, ощущая, как ломается позвоночник от упавшей на плечи тяжести, как хрустят кости, сминаемые беспощадным давлением. Ей было больно дышать, больно думать и больно говорить, хотя последнего, в общем-то, и не требовалось. Асаока, так и не пришедший в себя после такой оплошности, хмуро замолчал. Развернувшись к нему спиной, Мами медленно направилась в сторону выхода. Любимая аллея, где раньше с ней случались поистине волшебные вещи, внезапно стала клеткой, а воздух – раскалённой лавой. И человек, оставшийся по ту сторону забора, неожиданно стал чужим и далёким.


	6. Chapter 6

## Глава 6

«Такахаши-сан, я очень хочу с тобой поговорить и объясниться. Пожалуйста, ответь».  
Экранный курсор телефона нетерпеливо мигал, раздражая и мешая сосредоточиться как следует. Палец Асаоки уже в который раз замирал над кнопкой «отправить», но снова вместо неё нажимал «удалить».  
Бесполезно. Уж ему ли не знать, насколько сейчас бесполезно хоть что-то объяснять, не говоря уже о дурацких, никому не нужных, кроме него самого, оправданиях. Тогда что следовало сделать? Оставить её в покое? Успокоиться самому?  
Асаока чертыхнулся, отбросил телефон на кровать и со стоном уронил голову на скрещенные руки, всё так же сидя на полу своего обиталища в уличной куртке. На него поочередно нападала то полная неподвижность, во время которой хотелось замереть каменной горгульей, спрятаться от самого себя; то резкое желание двигаться, что-то делать… В общем, что угодно – лишь бы прогнать этого непонятного, вгрызающегося в него толстого жирного червяка где-то внутри. В другое время Асаока бы многозначительно хмыкнул – вау, оказывается, у него всё-таки есть совесть! – но сейчас осознание собственного косяка и тяжесть вины за потухший взгляд Мами вдавливали его в землю и мешали нормально дышать.  
Сегодняшняя очередная встреча всей компанией была едва ли не самым худшим испытанием в его жизни. Натянутый как струна воздух дрожал между ним и Мами так, что остальные ребята тревожно переглядывались и замолкали на полуслове, обычно весёлый и оживлённый разговор не клеился, умирая от распространяющейся вокруг непонятной тяжести и тоски. Асаока изо всех сил пытался поймать взгляд Мами, хоть как-то перехватить её, чтобы поговорить, но она коротко и скомкано попрощалась спустя буквально три минуты после его прихода. И ушла, сославшись на начинающуюся простуду. И он был на сто процентов уверен, что поцелуи здесь совершенно ни при чём.  
Асаока резко поднялся на ноги и принялся срывать с себя уличную одежду, раскидывая её по углам и злясь на весь мир. Это же надо было так сглупить! Будь на месте Мами любая другая девчонка, она бы даже не почувствовала и тени…  
А тени чего, собственно говоря? Лжи? Фальши?  
Он остановился возле окна и уставился на узкую полоску света от фонаря. Хотелось одновременно выть и истерически усмехаться – ну неужели после всех этих месяцев тщательного вытравливания из себя образа Харуны он до сих пор в неё влюблён? Даже видя, как она улыбается Йо, как светится каждый раз при новом сообщении или письме от него, как ставит практически всю свою жизнь на то, чтобы быть с ним, он всё равно что-то к ней чувствует? Глупо, нелепо, бред! Да, она нравилась ему, и Мами сама сказала, что в этом нет ничего такого. Харуна – мечта любого парня: весёлая, наивная, искренняя до простоты, но отдающая всё и вся человеку, которого любит. Но тогда почему же, почему перед глазами до сих пор стоял враз помертвевший взгляд Мами, отпечатавшийся в мозгу как татуировка?  
Почему ему сейчас почти так же больно, как и ей?  
Асаока потёр лицо ладонями и тяжело выдохнул. Давным-давно он зверски завидовал Йо, потому что Харуна – воплощение праздника и радости, она шумная и яркая, как фейерверк, сумевший расшевелить даже такого бирюка, как Камияма. Рядом с ней хотелось улыбаться и радоваться. Мами же была совсем другой, похожей больше на самую обыкновенную свечу, горящую неярко и незаметно для других. Но никакие бури или ветра не могли её тронуть, потому что она всегда оставалась сильной и излучала то самое тепло, которым хотелось греться всегда, вне зависимости от того, какая погода на улице или что у тебя на душе. И Асаока только сейчас заметил, насколько холодно ему стало в последние пару дней без её незримого присутствия рядом.  
Вскипевший чайник звонко щелкнул, выключаясь. Асаока оторвался от подоконника, на ходу поднимая брошенную куртку, и включил настольную лампу, разгоняя сгустившиеся сумерки. Взгляд упал на затерявшийся среди бумаг на столе огрызок билета с какого-то сеанса в кинотеатре. Кажется, с того самого, куда они пошли вдвоём на их самое первое «недосвидание»… В памяти всплыла немного неуверенная, доверчивая улыбка Мами – словно у ребёнка, ждущего чего-то очень хорошего от мира и пока ещё не знающего, что такое боль и обида.  
– Идиот, – хрипло выдохнул Асаока, до боли в ногтях сжимая в руке истрепанный клочок картона. – Прости, Такахаши-сан.  
Ведь он и в самом деле не сразу заметил, как его прежний яркий и брызжущий радостью идеал девушки вдруг воплотился в ком-то другом – более мягком, более нежном… Хреновое, конечно, было оправдание даже для самого себя, но дышать стало чуть легче, а большего ему пока не требовалось. Завтра он потратит хоть весь день, но зубами выцепит этот разговор.  
Потому что Мами нужна ему.  
Однако на следующий день Асаоке даже особенно напрягаться не пришлось, чтобы выдумать повод для встречи с Мами. С утра пораньше позвонила Харуна и звонко протараторила, что в честь успешно сданного экзамена по одному из крайне важных предметов хочет устроить небольшую вечеринку. Своеобразное мини-празднование, чтобы отметить их с Мами общую радость, потому что сам предмет был сложный до безумия, а уж учитель, который его вёл… В общем, Асаока прекрасно помнил, сколько сам потратил нервов, чтобы всё выучить и сдать с первого раза, потому что на второй раз этот гад валил специально.  
– Ну разумеется я приду! – пообещал он Харуне, сонно потирая ладонью щёку, на которой всевозможными узорами отпечаталась подушка. – Надо быть сущим дураком, чтобы пропустить такое событие.  
И сказать, что Асаока где-то преувеличил, произнося это, было бы неправильно. Он действительно уже который день ощущал себя круглым дураком, поэтому упускать такой шикарный шанс расставить, наконец, все точки над запятыми больше не хотел. Это было бы уже запредельно глупо.  
К вечеру, который наступил с какой-то воистину беспощадной скоростью, Асаока издёргался сам, а потом, по пути к дому Харуны, умудрился ещё задолбать беззаботно насвистывающего Фуми. Он пытался продумать любые возможные повороты разговора до мелочей, чтобы исключить возможность провала и окончательного разлада в их отношениях, но всякий раз неизбежно скатывался в паранойю по поводу своего длинного языка. Страх потерять Мами перекрывал любые разумные доводы на корню, поэтому Асаока решил сделать всё, что в его силах. И даже чуточку больше. Правда, он до сих пор так и не был уверен, что это поможет.  
– О, вы пришли! – обрадовалась Харуна, распахивая дверь.  
– Разве можно было упускать такую возможность поздравить почти что выпускниц с успешно сданными экзаменами? – улыбнулся в ответ Асаока и, разувшись, заглянул в большую комнату, где уже сидели Асами и Йо. Дружелюбно помахав им рукой, он повернулся к воюющей с верхней одеждой гостей Харуне и, кашлянув, поинтересовался: – А Такахаши-сан ещё нет?  
– Не-а, – покачала головой та и, уцепив, наконец, пальто на вешалку, удовлетворённо выдохнула.  
– Но она же в курсе того, что мы сегодня собираемся? – едва сумев подавить нервозность, усмехнулся Асаока и обеспокоенно глянул на часы. Учитывая, что они с Фуми и так опоздали на полчаса, Мами как-то воистину неприлично задерживалась. Может, что-то произошло?  
– Конечно в курсе! – воодушевлённо закивала Харуна и улыбнулась. – Наверняка транспорт задерживается. Вчера же столько снега навалило – загляденье. – Она выглянула в окно и восторженно зажмурилась от яркой белизны, окутавшей улицу.  
– Да. Скорее всего, так и есть, – задумчиво пробормотал Асаока, тоже выглядывая в окно.  
– Ты беспокоишься за неё? – Харуна, подняв голову, удивлённо вздёрнула брови.  
– А как же, – тут же привычно заулыбался Асаока, стараясь подавить неприятное предчувствие. – Нехорошо получится, если мы будем праздновать ваш общий успех без неё, правда?  
– Нет-нет, мы не начнём без Мами-чан! – жарко подтвердила Харуна, сжав кулаки. – Мы обязательно её дождёмся!  
– Договорились, – кивнул Асаока и, отвернувшись, сжал губы. Почему-то неприятное предчувствие, поселившееся внутри, только усилилось.  
Вернувшись к остальным в комнату, он уселся за общий стол и постарался включиться в общую болтовню, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься, но временами его ответы смотрелись настолько некстати, что пришлось ненадолго замолчать, чтобы Йо перестал с таким подозрением коситься в его сторону. Асаока поочерёдно смотрел то на часы, то на диктора в телевизоре, который вещал что-то о понижении температуры и новых снегопадах, а также о возможных пробках и задержках электричек почти по всем направлениям. В мучительном ожидании он считал почти каждую минуту, временами погружаясь в себя или пытаясь снова подхватить общие разговоры. Однако когда часы отсчитали девять вечера, Асаока всё-таки не выдержал напряжения и поднялся на ноги, игнорируя несколько удивлённые взгляды друзей.  
– Асаока-сан? – позвала Харуна, когда он, рассеянно спотыкаясь, направился в прихожую. – Что-то случилось?  
Повернувшись на её голос, Асаока вымученно улыбнулся и успокаивающе помахал рукой.  
– Я найду… уборную. Надеюсь, вы не против? – произнёс он, ощущая, как начинают болеть щёки от насквозь фальшивой улыбки.  
– Тебя проводить? – подхватилась Харуна, вспомнив о своём статусе хозяйки.  
– Не стоит, – слегка побледнев, покачал головой он, но боевая подруга в одно мгновение оказалась на ногах, а в следующее – уже тащила его за руку по коридору в направлении туалета. Ощутив себя детсадовцем в руках у воспитательницы, Асаока криво усмехнулся и с тоской подумал, что надо было соврать что-нибудь другое. Например, про желание размять ноги и прогуляться по району в ожидании Мами. Хотя с Харуны сталось бы пойти за ним и прихватить следом всю компанию…  
Вздохнув, Асаока выудил из кармана телефон и щелчком открыл крышку. До ужаса хотелось набрать уже выученный наизусть номер, но свидетель, тем более такой неравнодушный, ему был категорически не нужен, особенно если вспомнить то напряжение, что повисло между ним и Мами. Радостная Харуна могла с воистину носорожьей грацией вмешаться в этот разговор и перевернуть всё с ног на голову. Не для того Асаока так долго и тщательно готовился и тренировал речь. Не для того…  
– Хочешь позвонить Мами-чан? – прервал его мысли голос Харуны.  
Едва не выронив трубку от удивления, Асаока моргнул и на мгновение замялся, пытаясь придумать достойный ответ. Нет, скрывать он больше ничего не хотел, даже больше – его теперь преследовала навязчивая идея придать их отношениям с Мами огласку, но сейчас был, откровенно говоря, не самый подходящий момент. Даже, наверное, самый неподходящий момент, чтобы сыпать такими откровениями.  
– Я её набирала пару раз, – продолжила между тем Харуна, не замечая тени, набежавшей на его лицо, – но абонент вне зоны действия сети. – Она напряжёно вздохнула и нахмурилась. – Что-то мне как-то неспокойно.  
– Почему? – Асаока, продолжая беззаботно улыбаться, почувствовал, как его голос едва заметно треснул. Харуну нельзя было назвать уравновешенным и спокойным человеком – она могла поднять на уши всё и всех, если с ней случался очередной приступ паники и паранойи. Однако так тихо и молчаливо волноваться было ей совсем несвойственно – и это чертовски пугало.  
– Ну… Мами-чан в последнее время такая усталая была, – неуверенно произнесла Харуна и пожала плечами. – Задумчивая, хмурая и молчаливая. Ну, то есть она не болтушка, нет-нет! Просто… она как-то странно молчала.  
– Да ладно, – нервно откликнулся Асаока, почувствовав, как ему на плечи с тысячекилометровой высоты рухнула скала. – Может, перетрудилась на почве учёбы? Такахаши-сан же сразу столько курсов посещала – я бы на её месте помер на середине пути…  
– Нет, – перебила его Харуна и сжала губы. – Ей всегда легко давалась учёба, так что дело не в ней точно… – Она вдруг запнулась и круглыми глазами уставилась на замершего Асаоку. – Сообщения!  
– Что? – опешил тот.  
– Сообщения! – повторила Харуна и, вцепившись в ворот свитера Асаоки, затараторила: – Где-то пару месяцев назад Мами-чан стали приходить странные смски с неизвестного номера! Она мне тогда ничего не рассказала, но я один раз случайно подсмотрела. Там, кажется, были какие-то угрозы.  
– Угрозы? – едва проталкивая воздух в лёгкие, выдавил он.  
– Да! – кивнула Харуна. – Мами-чан тогда сказала, что это номером ошиблись, но после этого она с каждым днём всё мрачнее и мрачнее становилась.  
– Что именно там было написано? – чувствуя, как желудок скрутился в бараний рог, поинтересовался Асаока.  
– Что-то… что-то, вроде… – Харуна честно призадумалась и, щёлкнув пальцами, отрапортовала: – «За его поступок ответишь ты. Всегда оглядывайся, когда остаёшься одна».  
Асаока почувствовал, что его голову макнули в вакуум. На мгновение все окружающие звуки испарились без следа, оставив разрывающую барабанные перепонки тишину. Но в следующую секунду его накрыло осознанием с такой мощностью, что едва не сбило с ног. Привалившись к стене, чтобы удержаться в вертикальном положении, Асаока прижал руку к покрывающейся трещинами маске на лице и сдавленно застонал от ощущения собственной вины. Ведь во всём… во всех неприятностях Мами был виноват только он и никто, кроме него. Он постоянно расстраивал её, причинял беспокойство, а теперь ещё и навлёк беду. Вот кто он после этого?  
«Мудак», – мрачно констатировал Асаока и повернулся к резко побледневшей Харуне.  
– Харуна-чан, – деревянным голосом произнёс он, пытаясь улыбнуться, – я пойду ненадолго на улицу. Прогуляюсь и разомнусь заодно.  
А затем, не слыша её обеспокоенного возгласа, сорвался в прихожую за верхней одеждой и обувью. Он был страшно, непростительно виноват перед Мами, и готов был пасть на колени, вымаливая прощение, и понести за свой проступок любое наказание… Но для начала её следовало отыскать и, по возможности, уберечь от ошибок своей, так сказать, молодости. Причём последнее с каждым ударом сердца казалось всё более нереальным.  
Выскочив из дома Харуны, Асаока несколько секунд беспорядочно метался по тротуару, пытаясь сообразить, что делать и куда бежать. Мысли лихорадочно перескакивали от одного к другому, мешали сосредоточиться и тонули во всепоглощающей тревоге за Мами. Стоило Асаоке представить, что она сейчас дрожит где-то от холода и ужаса, как колени моментально подогнулись от слабости, а к горлу подкатила тошнота напополам с паникой. Остановившись на секунду, он схватил горсть снега и, не обращая внимания на косые взгляды прохожих, яростно, до боли растёр лицо. Холодный воздух моментально и отрезвляюще резанул по коже, словно пощечина – отменная и честно заслуженная. Асаока встрепенулся, ещё раз огляделся по сторонам и бросился в сторону многоэтажек соседнего квартала, на ходу продумывая самые короткие маршруты.  
Дом? Школа? Здание, где проходят курсы?  
«Где-она-может-быть?!» – колотилось в голове в такт сбивающемуся с ритма сердцу, заглушая все остальные мысли.  
Пока ноги сами несли его через знакомую занесённую снегом аллею, Асаока что есть силы костерил себя за треклятое любопытство. Вот что ему стоило не лезть тогда, полгода назад, в ту ситуацию?! Зачем было переходить дорогу этому тупому мудаку, который даже за своими романами уследить не мог? А всё его дурацкое чувство юмора и длинный язык, чтоб его узлом завязало!  
То и дело запахивая так и не застёгнутую куртку, Асаока со всех ног мчался по улицам, всё так же безнадёжно пытаясь дозвониться до Мами и недобрым словом поминая то давнишнее происшествие. История, на самом деле, получилась глупая и совершенно детская, но самое мерзкое в ней было то, что сам Асаока тоже поступил в ней отнюдь не по-взрослому.  
Он тогда изредка подрабатывал в одном ночном клубе: платили неплохо, а отсыпаться он мастерски научился на наиболее скучных лекциях практически с самого начала учёбы, ведь, как ни крути, деньги ему были необходимы для оплаты жилья и покупки пропитания. Клуб был небольшим и располагался в не самом удобном районе, но считался, что называется, престижным в узких кругах местной гопоты. А так как Асаока всегда быстро сходился с людьми благодаря своей проницательности и лёгкости в общении, он почти сразу мимоходом познакомился с главарём одной мелкой банды и даже некоторое время считался «своим» среди них. Хотя ему было до жути смешно наблюдать, как данная «элита» изо всех сил пыжилась, чтобы выглядеть взрослыми за счёт родительских денег. Дорогие машины, припаркованные на стоянке клуба, совсем ещё юные и прыщавые морды старшеклассников, гордо называющих себя бандой, которые обращались друг к другу не иначе как «брат» и обряжались во всё черное, чтобы выглядеть не хуже матёрых охранников в банках. И, конечно же, девушки. Тот самый контингент старшеклассниц, который, судя по пергидрольному цвету волос, не относился к страдающим интеллектом, потому что в голове у них творился хаос, собранный большей частью из стандартного набора представлений о мире и хорошо подпитываемый сёдзё-мангой и романтическими дорамами про бандитов. Асаока им снисходительно улыбался, документов показывать не просил (политика заведения!), изредка разглагольствовал на тему тяжкой студенческой жизни и спустя пару месяцев с немалым облегчением свалил из клуба на все четыре стороны, неистово благодаря небо за Харуну, Асами и Мами вместе взятых. Правда, перед этим он успел изрядно насолить Накамуре – так, что тот, сцепив зубы и сверкая налитыми кровью глазами, тихо пообещал, что просто так этого не оставит.  
Асаока ворвался в ярко освещенный тихий холл многоэтажки и бросился к стойке администратора. Целых две минуты у него ушло, чтоб объяснить сонной перепуганной насмерть женщине, что он не террорист, не маньяк и вообще законопослушный гражданин, даром что без шапки, запыхавшийся и с трясущимися руками. Ещё три – чтобы вытребовать у неё номер телефона куратора группы Мами на курсах. Правда, это тоже ничего не дало, потому что занятия на сегодня отменили ещё с самого утра, Такахаши-сан никто не видел и даже толком не помнил, как она вообще выглядит.  
Задыхаясь от подступающей новой волны паники и то и дело сбрасывая звонки Харуны – ну не до неё сейчас! – Асаока снова кинулся на улицу. Он петлял по закоулкам и дворам, чтобы как можно быстрее добраться до школьного двора, ведь сегодня была суббота – традиционный библиотечный день в их школе… и, может быть, вместо того, чтобы лицезреть его опротивевшую морду, Мами решила… Хоть бы она была там! Хоть бы это было простое нежелание видеть его и невовремя севшая батарейка телефона!  
Девушек у Накамуры было много. На каждой гулянке в клубе его окружала целая стайка пустоголовых и звонких девиц, ревниво крысятничающих друг на друга, если какая-нибудь из них вдруг без очереди цеплялась за руку или чересчур страстно прижималась к объекту их всеобщей охоты и любви. Однако каким-то особенным образом среди них выделялись две девушки – блондинка и брюнетка, как и следовало по всем законам жанра. И Асаока про себя обозначил их первой и второй женой. Первая была слишком юна, капризна, смотрела на всех свысока и говорила противным писклявым голосом, то и дело поправляя тщательно завитые крупные локоны, с элегантной небрежностью рассыпанные по плечам. Накамура звал её «Крошка», хохотал над её истериками и изредка хлопал по попе, когда та принималась клянчить новую порцию денег. Вторая жена была её полной противоположностью: примерно одного возраста с Асаокой, молчаливая, мрачная, с пирсингом на всех обозримых частях лица, грозно сверлящая собеседника взглядом голодного шакала и постоянно бормочущая какие-то проклятия. Асаока, наблюдая за ней, долгое время недоумевал – что эта вроде бы относительно адекватная девушка делает рядом с таким хмырём, как Накамура, который мало того что тихонько называл её «Деткой», так ещё и как-то странно боязливо и ласково к ней относится. А потом Асаока подметил одну вещь: первая и вторая жена за всё времяпрепровождение банды Накамуры в их клубе ни разу друг с другом не пересеклись, даже на всеобщих клубных попойках.  
– Молодой человек, не было её сегодня! – Старенькая школьная библиотекарша раздраженно захлопнула регистрационный журнал и сурово зыркнула на него поверх очков.  
Асаока чуть не застонал, устало облокачиваясь на книжный стеллаж, и с мольбой переспросил:  
– Точно не было? Или вы её просто не видели?  
– Да что вы мне голову морочите? Я Мами-чан знаю чуть ли не с детства, она практически каждые выходные здесь бывает и готовится к экзаменам! Сегодня её не было. – Отрезала та и уже внимательнее посмотрела на взмыленного посетителя. – Может, вам домашний адрес дать?  
Асаока на секунду застыл, а затем едва удержался от того, чтобы не удариться лбом о те же полки, за которые он держался. Господи, ну и дебил!  
– Киригава-сенсей, спасибо огромное! – воскликнул он и, чуть не вышибив дверь библиотеки, кинулся к выходу.  
Ну конечно, конечно же! Её наверняка перехватили на пути от дома к Харуне – почему он сразу-то не подумал, дурака кусок!  
На улице катастрофически быстро темнело, нагоняя на взмыленного Асаоку ещё большую тревогу. На часы он боялся даже смотреть – весь мир сузился до бесконечного бега, горящих огнём лёгких, промокшей насквозь на спине водолазке и одной-единственной, неотвязно бьющейся мысли: «Найти. Её надо найти». Постепенно зажигающиеся фонари били по глазам почти как клубные диско-шары…  
Асаоку временами, глядя на этот цирк, подмывало спросить, что готичная принцесса, вроде неё, нашла в толстоватом, злобном и страдающем от комплексов рохле Накамуре. Уже гораздо позже он выяснил, что этой девушке, как и всем остальным, самым тривиальным образом нужны были деньги, а гоповатый старшеклассник, воображающий себя крёстным отцом, как нельзя лучше походил для роли бесконечного кошелька. Но в тот вечер Асаоке было особенно скучно и любопытно, поэтому он, лениво натирая барные стаканы, осторожно вытягивал из неразговорчивой второй жены какие-нибудь интересные сведения о ней, а затем, когда ему надоело, громогласно брякнул, искренне забавляясь и предвкушая нехилый скандал с метанием кухонных ножей и проклятиями на латыни:  
– Надо признать, ты гораздо интереснее блондинистой куклы Барби, которая постоянно липнет к Накамуре. Та вообще слишком много говорит, даром что считается первой девушкой.  
Когда Асаока закончил, «Детка» молча встала, подошла к развалившемуся на диване Накамуре (тот, кажется, пребывал в ступоре от шока и ярости одновременно) и отвесила потрясающий хук правой. Затем подобрала со стола его пухлый кошелек и с грацией пантеры выскользнула из клуба прямо перед носом охраны под истошный визг девиц и взбудораженные вопли «побратимов». Асаоку от увечий тогда спас только его статус обслуживающего персонала, который оставался неприкосновенным в любой ситуации. Однако увольнения по собственному желанию избежать не удалось, равно как и тяжелого, прожигающего лопатки взгляда Накамуры, направленного в спину. И злобного шепота «Я тебе ещё это припомню» вслед.  
Дом Мами встретил его чернотой окон и нетронутой заснеженной тропинкой, тянущейся от калитки до самой двери. Асаока, тяжело дыша, в изнеможении опустился прямо на землю и прислонился промокшей спиной к железным прутьям. На автомате вытащив телефон, он покосился на двадцать непринятых звонков от Харуны и Йо и снова набрал Мами. Но снова безрезультатно. Асаока опёрся мокрым затылком на калитку и тяжело выдохнул. Апатия накатила резко, что разом заглушила все звуки и цвета вокруг. Он почувствовал, как замедляется сердце, с каждым ударом отсчитывая секунды и мгновения страха, выжигающей сердце тревоги за близкого человека… чьей-то жизни…  
Вот тебе твоя гордыня. Накамура хоть и придурок из придурков, однако ему всегда хватало терпения и ума, чтобы вычислить слабое место жертвы.  
Вот тебе твоё балагурство. Быть может, он на самом деле любил ту молчаливую угрюмую девушку и плевал, что даже ей нужно было от него только одно.  
Вот тебе твоя беспечность. Око за око, зуб за зуб. Всё честно.  
Телефон взвизгнул так резко и требовательно, что Асаока вздрогнул, выныривая из мертвящего ступора. Увидев сообщение с заблокированного номера, он замер на несколько мгновений, а затем дрожащими от волнения пальцами нажал кнопку «открыть».  
«Задний двор торгового центра на пятой улице. В следующий раз следи за языком, иначе будет хуже».  
Корпус телефона жалобно треснул. Не замечая, что ломает дорогой аппарат, Асаока резко поднялся на ноги и ещё раз перечитал мигающее помехами сообщение, ощущая, как свело скулы от гнева и ярости, переполняющей тело и отзывающейся звоном в голове.  
– Следующего раза не будет.


	7. Chapter 7

## Глава 7

До большого торгового центра, переливающегося всеми цветами радуги и призывно мигающего разносортными вывесками, Асаока домчался в мгновение ока. Он и сам не понял, когда практически воткнулся носом в крутящиеся двери и замер, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Мами должна была быть где-то тут. В тёмном и мрачном месте, чтобы никто не увидел, как на неё нападают несколько здоровенных парней. Крутанувшись на месте, Асаока в панике огляделся, ища глазами подходящую подворотню, и чуть не упал, поскользнувшись на тонком льду. Чертыхнувшись, он снова вцепился в уже не подающий признаков жизни телефон и неожиданно остановился, когда увидел небольшой переулок, теряющийся между торговым центром и мусорными баками. Едва не промахнувшись мимо кармана, Асаока сунул пострадавшую трубку обратно и кинулся туда, ощущая, как горло сдавило от беспокойства. Если с ней что-то случилось… если Мами пострадала…  
«Убью их!» – мрачно решил он и завернул за угол.  
В переулке было мрачно и темно. Снег, слегка подтаяв, постепенно превращался в покрытые тонким слоем льда лужи, поэтому каждый шаг приходилось фиксировать, держать рукой за стену торгового центра. Асаока медленно, тщательно вглядываясь в темноту, прошёл несколько метров и чуть не споткнулся, заметив сидящего неподалёку человека.  
– Такахаши-сан, – пробормотал он, глупо моргая, и в следующее мгновение кинулся к ней, морщась от эхом отдающегося в ушах надрывного стука сердца.  
Мами, вздрогнув от его голоса, подняла голову, и Асаока невольно поёжился, поймав её пустой, измученный взгляд. Он судорожно вдохнул, чтобы немного успокоиться, и присел рядом, пытаясь поймать разбегающиеся вспугнутыми тараканами мысли. Он так много хотел ей сказать, пообещать, извиниться, в конце концов, но слова отчего-то не шли. Асаока просто шумно дышал, смотрел на молчащую Мами и ощущал, что тело начинает трястись, как в лихорадке. Нет, особого вреда подонки ей не причинили, разве что разорвали куртку и оставили на скуле наливающийся всеми цветами радуги синяк. Хотя последнее наверняка произошло только потому, что Мами попыталась отбиться. Вот уж в чём, а в смелости она временами нисколько не уступала импульсивной Харуне, и Асаока был уверен, что нападавшие, скорее всего, тоже не ушли невредимыми. Вот только эта мысль его отчего-то совсем не веселила, как, например, в случае с Харуной, когда она подралась с девчонками из старших классов за внимание Йо. Потому что тогда были чисто девчачьи разборки, после которых максимум, что могло случиться – это синяки на видных местах и размазавшаяся косметика, а в этот раз… всё могло закончиться куда хуже. И Асаока прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что шуткам тут совсем не место.  
– Асаока-сан? – неожиданно произнесла Мами и несколько удивлённо моргнула, словно только что заметила его. – Ты без шарфа. Замёрзнешь же.  
Вздрогнув от этих слов, Асаока сжал руки в кулаки и, порывисто подавшись вперёд, прижал её к себе. Внутри уже не просто всё горело, а полыхало самым настоящим адским пламенем. Стыд, смущение, всепоглощающее чувство вины и ещё куча самых разных эмоций – это разрывало лёгкие и не давало вдохнуть полной грудью. Это накрывало с головой, из-за чего даже жалкие остатки мыслей попросту испарились, оставив на поверхности только сильнейшее желание защитить Мами, уберечь её от всего. Причём даже от себя самого, если она того пожелает. Асаока готов был на что угодно, чтобы заслужить её прощение.  
Отодвинувшись, он взял руки Мами в свои, чтобы, наконец, произнести всё то, что давно следовало сказать, но снова не смог выдавить ни звука, потому что её пальцы на ощупь оказались практически ледяными. Асаока, чертыхаясь, обхватил её руки ладонями и поднёс их к губам, надеясь на своё дыхание. Глядя на равнодушно наблюдающую за этими действиями Мами, он почувствовал себя если не последним засранцем, то явно предпоследним, потому что Мами – тёплая, мягкая, добрая Мами – не могла выглядеть такой потерянной и пустой одновременно. Словно кто-то взял и отключил её от питания, и батарейка, находящаяся в груди, медленно садилась. Это было настолько жутко, что в горле зверски пересохло.  
Мысленно обругав себя самыми неприличными словами, Асаока неловко задёргался, скидывая пальто, и сбивчивым движением накинул его поверх изодранной куртки Мами. Искренне надеясь, что таким образом удастся отогреть её хотя бы снаружи, он снова взял её руки в свои ладони и запнулся, не зная, с чего следует начать этот всесторонне сложный разговор. Извиниться? Признать, что он конченый придурок? Пожалеть её? Пожалеть себя? Что?  
– Асаока-сан, – позвала Мами, глядя на его бледное от волнения лицо, – со мной всё в порядке, не переживай. – И улыбнулась. Вернее, попыталась улыбнуться.  
Это стало финальной точкой.  
– Дерьмо, – усмехнулся Асаока, почувствовав, как у него задрожали руки. – Я ни на что не годный, бессердечный, эгоистичный, слепой идиот, который дальше своего носа не видит. – Он опустил голову и выдохнул, ощущая карабкающееся вверх по позвоночнику оцепенение. – Прости меня, Такахаши-сан, за всё прости. Или лучше не прощай, чтобы было мне наукой. – С трудом сглотнув, он снова прижал её пальцы к губам и прошептал: – Я дурак, я такой дурак…  
Замолчав, Асаока приготовился услышать всё, что угодно – от абсолютно заслуженных оскорблений до пожеланий гореть в Аду. Однако Мами, вместо того чтобы что-то сказать, неожиданно подалась вперёд и прижала его к себе, обвив шею руками. Неловко оступившись, Асаока плюхнулся коленями прямо в подтаявшую лужу, но неприятно прилипшая к коже ткань джинсов не вызвала отвращения, как, впрочем, был незаметен и холод, проникающий под лёгкий вязаный свитер. Потому что все его чувства, весь небольшой, заросший пылью Рай, сейчас сконцентрировались на одном – на теплых объятиях Мами, на её спокойном дыхании и мягком запахе, который источали её волосы.  
– Сто процентов, – тихо произнесла она, крепче обхватывая Асаоку за плечи.  
– Что? – переспросил тот, поднимая голову.  
– Ты честен на все сто процентов, – с улыбкой пояснила Мами. – И со мной, и с собой.  
– По поводу того, что я дурак? – уточнил Асаока и неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ, ощущая, как в груди потеплело из-за этого. Нет, он пока что боялся строить иллюзии, особенно после всего произошедшего, но то, что Мами очнулась от ледяного молчания и стала ближе к реальности, уже приносило облегчение. Которое, впрочем, пока ещё не могло перебороть великий комплекс вины, овладевший Асаокой.  
– И это тоже, – кивнула Мами и неожиданно засмеялась, сразу становясь невообразимо близкой и родной. Такой, что хотелось прижать её к себе и никогда не отпускать.  
– Такахаши-сан, – пробормотал Асаока, ощущая неловкость за свои неуклюжие попытки как-то объясниться, – я пойму, если ты не захочешь меня больше видеть. Но если всё-таки я тебе не противен… Вернее, не совсем противен… Ну, хотя бы чуточку непротивен… Ох уж это косноязычие в самые важные моменты. – Он невесело засмеялся и нервно почесал щёку, пытаясь оформить прыгающие бешеными кузнечиками мысли в слова.  
– Давай попробуем ещё раз, – закончила за него Мами и понимающе улыбнулась, покачав головой. – Ты мне не противен, Асаока-сан. Просто будь честен. Хотя бы с самим собой.  
– Ты должна была добавить ещё «хотя бы иногда», но условимся на том, что это всё-таки прозвучало. – Асаока запнулся и едва удержался от хлопка ладони по лицу, обругав себя за неуместный кривой юмор в неподходящее время, но Мами вдруг наклонилась и вместо ответа прижалась к его щеке губами, запечатлевая долгий нежный поцелуй.  
Покрывшись мурашками сразу во всех местах от этого жеста, Асаока неловко дёрнулся, пытаясь немного отодвинуться, чтобы унять прокатившуюся волной по телу дрожь, и неожиданно оказался так близко от её лица, что дыхание спёрло. Он круглыми глазами уставился на слегка покрасневшую Мами, которая, в общем-то, не спешила отстраняться для увеличения допустимой нормами приличия дистанции, и ощутил выжигающее внутренности желание повторить то, что случилось когда-то давно в аллее по пути домой. Причём сопротивляться этому порыву сейчас не было никакой возможности: он устал, переволновался и ощущал себя камикадзе с полным поясом взрывчатки. Поэтому Асаока, мысленно поздравив себя с вполне заслуженным ударом по морде за всякие вольности, придвинулся ближе и очень осторожно, едва ощутимо коснулся дрогнувших губ Мами. Этот поцелуй не был похож на тот, что случился между ними в первый раз, потому что теперь и он, и она точно знали, что за этим стоит. Они больше не проверяли свои чувства, а проявляли их. И Асаока старался вложить всего себя через это прикосновение, чтобы Мами без труда поняла, что именно он так и не смог ей сказать. Хотя тут волноваться в принципе не стоило – Мами без труда могла «прочесть» его практически с первого взгляда. И этот случай не был исключением.  
– А-а-а-а-а! – раздался откуда-то из-за мусорных баков переливчатый вопль, который эхом прокатился по всему переулку и гулом повис в ушах.  
Вздрогнув от неожиданности и распахнув глаза, Асаока на всякий случай покрепче прижал к себе заморгавшую в удивлении Мами и, прищурившись, глянул в начало улицы, пытаясь распознать, кто это там так истошно разорался. В следующее мгновение из-за поворота, смешно загребая ногами на скользком льду, показалась всколоченная худощавая девушка, в которой с трудом, но всё-таки можно было распознать их давнюю и очень хорошую подругу – Харуну. Вот только что она делала в такой глуши и как вообще сюда добралась, было немного непонятно…  
Замерев в начале переулка, Харуна сперва некоторое время практически в упор смотрела на своих друзей, которые, можно сказать, вросли в землю от изумления, а затем весомо повторила, немного изменив тональность:  
– А-а-а-а-а!  
– О, Харуна-чан! – отмер Асаока, справившись с первым шоком. – Какими судьбами?  
Однако она вместо ответа понеслась на них с такой мрачной решимостью, что на мгновение стало страшновато – вдруг снесёт и не заметит. Но Харуна по пути следования сперва немного сбавила скорость, а затем, забуксовав на последнем метре, всё-таки сумела остановиться. Асаока незаметно выдохнул с облегчением, боясь, впрочем, больше за пострадавшую Мами, нежели за себя.  
– Мами-чан! – взвыла Харуна, плюхаясь рядом с притихшей парочкой. – Что произошло? Ты в порядке? На тебя напали? Сколько их было? Ты подралась? Кто это сделал?! – Последнее она буквально прорычала, вызвав у Асаоки нервную дрожь.  
– Не стоит беспокоиться, Харуна-чан, – замахал рукой он, косясь на кусающую губы Мами. – Мы упали, когда шли…  
– Врёшь! – сверкнув глазами, гаркнула та, и Асаока порадовался, что и так сидит. – Что произошло?!  
– Да ничего особенного, – бледно улыбнулась Мами и беспомощно посмотрела на него. – Я просто… немного сглупила, поэтому…  
– Так на тебя и вправду напали? – ахнула прозревшая Харуна и моментально вскочила на ноги, воинственно оглядываясь по сторонам. – Где они?! Я их сейчас на куски порву и в мусорном баке замариную! Я их на локоть намотаю! Я их…  
– Харуна-чан, – Асаока, спохватившись, тоже поднялся и помог встать Мами, – давай, может, лучше домой?  
– Какой домой?! – взвыла та и, схватив за руки ойкнувшую Мами, слёзно запричитала: – Прости меня, Мами-чан, это я во всём виновата! Надо было прийти к тебе домой и проводить! Надо было собраться в другом месте! А-а-а, я такая глупая-а-а-а…  
– Нет-нет! – Та тепло улыбнулась и, обхватив щёки Харуны ладонями, чтобы поймать мечущий молнии взгляд, посмотрела ей в глаза. – Ты ни в чём не виновата, правда. Тем более Асаока-сан… – Она кинула на него взгляд и замялась, подбирая нужные слова. – Он мне уже сильно помог. Поэтому давай всё-таки пойдём домой.  
– Я тебя понесу! – заявила Харуна, рукавом вытирая повисшие под носом сопли, и мужественно присела, чтобы Мами могла залезть ей на спину.  
– Нет… – испугалась было та, но тут Асаока, до сих пор молчаливо наблюдавший за этими проявлениями дружбы, выступил вперёд.  
– Харуна-чан, позволь мне сегодня побыть джентльменом, – с улыбкой произнёс он и так многозначительно ей подмигнул, что вскинувшаяся было Харуна моментально осеклась.  
– А, да, Асаока-сан для этого лучше подойдёт! – покраснев как первоклашка, деревянным голосом протараторила она, а затем гостеприимно хлопнула Асаоку по спине, приглашая Мами усаживаться. – Давайте уже пойдём, а то народ дома тоже волнуется! И заждались, ахах…  
– Легко, – покладисто кивнул Асаока и, устроив Мами как можно удобнее, двинулся следом за горделиво вышагивающей Харуной.


	8. Chapter 8

## Эпилог

– Харуна, это же Токио! – чуть ли не до слёз хохотала Мами, глядя, как подруга воинственно помахала бейсбольной битой при виде очередного изумлённого мужчины, встретившегося им на пути. – Ну откуда у меня или у Асаоки могут тут взяться враги? Ты можешь хотя бы в ближайшую булочную меня отпустить без сопровождения?  
– Ничего не знаю! – отрезала та, цепляя её под локоть и продолжая грозно щуриться на прохожих. – Пока Асаока-сан не приехал, роль твоего телохранителя лежит на мне!  
Мами, вздохнув, мысленно сдалась, потому что в некоторых ситуациях спорить с Харуной было попросту бесполезно – всё равно что носорога зубочисткой тыкать. А уж после истории с телефонными угрозами и столкновением с бандой тем более. И хотя с того времени прошло уже больше полугода, Харуна до сих пор, гуляя с подругой или просто встречаясь где-то вне дома, с таким мрачным подозрением косилась на каждого встречного парня, что Мами ощущала себя как минимум дочкой президента.  
Впрочем, размышляла она, той тройке парней из банды Накамуры, что решили попугать её тоскливым морозным вечером, повезло ещё меньше. Потому что Харуна каким-то совершенно неведомым никому (даже Йо!) образом отыскала этих подонков и накостыляла им от всей своей широкой души, используя и оставшуюся со средней школы бесконечно любимую биту, и кулаки, и потрясающий по децибелам голос. В итоге буквально следующим же вечером, получив крайне вежливый звонок из местного отделения полиции, враз поседевшая чета Нагасима вместе с моментально бросившим все дела и белым от шока Йо явились выручать горе-героя. Временно задержанная Харуна сидела на стуле возле заместителя начальника, болтая ногами и величаво шмыгая носом, и изредка кидала грозные взгляды на съёжившихся в углу и боязливо на неё посматривающих троих амбалов, в которых Мами позже опознала нападавших. Когда же всем было воздано по заслугам, у остальных мимоходом всплыл вопрос о самом Накамуре, на который Асаока, крепко сжав ладонь Мами и прищурив глаза, заявил, что беспокоиться не о чем. Саму Мами такое объяснение крайне не удовлетворило, но всегда говорливый и охочий до сплетен Асаока наотрез отказался что-то объяснять. Сказал лишь, что ей больше ничего не грозит, потому что у него припасено ещё кое-какой компромат на местную гопоту и достаточно всего одного намёка, одного косого взгляда в сторону Мами… Ну и так далее по списку.  
– Не переживай и забудь. Я тебя больше никуда одну не отпущу, – только и заявил он, осторожно касаясь пальцами отцветающего синяка на её скуле.  
В итоге Мами обзавелась сразу несколькими телохранителями. Однако один из них постоянно воспринимал обещание никуда не пускать чересчур буквально…  
Харуна продолжала бухтеть всю обратную дорогу от магазина до квартиры Йо, заставляя Мами испытывать целый спектр самых разных эмоций – от самого искреннего смеха до кусающего за лопатки стыда.  
– И вообще, я до сих пор поверить не могу, что ты мне ничего не рассказывала! – немного обиженно заключила она, поднимаясь по лестнице, и Мами, до сих пор ощущающая отголоски вины за Асаоку и всю эту ситуацию в целом, заторопилась обнять и успокоить подругу.  
– Харуна, ну мы же обсуждали это. Смотри на это с точки зрения пользы: ты удачно сдала все экзамены, ни на что не отвлекаясь, и теперь живёшь вместе с Йо, – весело улыбнулась она, прекрасно зная, что уловка сработает идеально. Харуна, услышав это, махом забыла про всё на свете и засияла от счастья, как самый настоящий фонарик желаний. Все её труды, старания и слёзы не прошли даром: выпорхнув из школы с аттестатом, она не только поступила в тот же университет, что и Йо, но и даже училась с ним в одном корпусе. Это ли не повод для того, чтобы простить весь мир?  
– Ну да, – глуповато хихикнула она, открывая дверь, и тут же звонко и радостно проорала:  
– Мы вернулись!  
Шагнувшая следом Мами, поморщившись от этого, не успела даже опомниться, как её тут же подхватили знакомые руки, обволакивая ставшим таким привычным и родным ощущением тепла и уюта.  
– Да дай ты ей хоть раздеться, – проворчал высунувшийся в коридор Йо и забирал у Харуны пакеты с покупками, искоса поглядывая на пунцовеющую до ушей Мами. – Вы же только вчера виделись.  
– Йо, завидуют молча, – смешно морща нос, отозвался Асаока и удовлетворённо вздохнул. – Лучше прекрати гундеть и признайся, что хочешь сделать то же самое с Харуной-чан. – Но потом руки всё-таки разжал, позволяя Мами мягко выскользнуть.  
– Привет! – Она отступила на шаг и немного неловко, но в то же время очень искренне улыбнулась ему в ответ. Её до сих пор невероятно смущало, насколько спокойно и открыто Асаока стал выражать свои чувства к ней – и в присутствии друзей, и наедине. Словно в том его уголке сердца, который был отведён для неё, вообще не осталось места для каких-то уловок и скрытых мотивов. Во всем, что касалось их отношений, Асаока стал кристально честен с той самой минуты, когда они сидели на заднем дворе торгового центра и он отогревал её ладони своим дыханием. И Мами порой не знала, куда ей деваться от всепоглощающего, практически неземного чувства тёплого уютного счастья, которое возникло в её жизни стихийно, словно дождь в жаркий летний день. Но одно она знала точно – лишаться этого ей теперь ни за какие сокровища не хотелось.  
Очнувшись от окутавших голову воспоминаний, Мами только сейчас сообразила, что они так до сих пор и не расцепили руки, стоя в прихожей и улыбаясь друг другу под негромкие разговоры Фуми и Асами в комнате и очень громкие обсуждения Харуны и Йо на кухне. Удивлённо заморгав и навострив уши, она почти с сожалением высвободила свои руки и направилась в ту сторону, чтобы узнать причину жалобных причитаний подруги, которые пришли на смену бедственным воплям.  
– И почему-то я не удивляюсь… – устало бормотал стоящий спиной к выходу Йо, громыхая попутно какой-то утварью. – Заправить салат мороженым – это вполне в твоём духе.  
– Прости-и-и! – выла на одной ноте Харуна, зависая над миской с салатом, как шаман над котлом. – Я случайно! Я больше не буду…  
– А больше и не надо. – Йо повернулся и страдальчески закатил глаза.  
– Да ничего страшного. – Поняв, что стало причиной трагедии, Мами шагнула к столу и торопливо зашуршала пакетами с продуктами. Асаока за её спиной с интересом юного натуралиста продолжал наблюдать за развитием событий. – Мы сейчас быстро новый салат сообразим.  
– Всё, не реви. – Йо, благодарно взглянув на Мами, ласково потрепал Харуну по взъерошенным светлым волосам и повернулся к другу. – Асаока, пойдем, поможешь стол переставить.  
– Я ходячая катастрофа, – расстроено буркнула Харуна, когда они скрылись за дверью, оставив своих девушек наедине. – Если я случайно отравлю Йо, меня Асами даже покалечить не успеет, потому что первее я сделаю это сама.  
– Ну перестань, – засмеялась Мами, ловко орудуя ножом и нарезая овощи. – Научишься со временем. Уж что-что, а готовка явно проще выпускных тестов.  
Харуна неуверенно улыбнулась, вытирая рукавом повисший на подбородке фрагмент несостоявшегося салата.  
– Эй, мне кто-нибудь поможет стол накрыть? – капризно протянул голос Асами из комнаты, и подруга, разом повеселев, тут же сорвалась с места с горой тарелок и поварешкой в зубах.  
Остановившись на пару минут, чтобы взять новую порцию овощей из пакета, Мами вслушалась в перезвон посуды за стеной и с интересом осмотрела скромную на вид, но довольно уютную кухоньку. Помнится, когда она была здесь в последний раз, помогая распаковываться Харуне, съемная квартира Йо представляла собой беспорядочное нагромождение коробок, чемоданов, сумок и прочего, что обычно сопровождало собой переезд. И между всем этим делом со скоростью метеора носилась счастливая до одури подруга, ведь её мечта наконец-то сбылась! Мами тихонько хихикнула, вспомнив, как перевозбуждённая от эмоций Харуна споткнулась о какой-то баул и чуть не вывернула себе лодыжку, а потом, прихрамывая, продолжала лавировать между сумками, попутно излишне бодро уверяя бледного от беспокойства Йо, что с ней всё в норме.  
Аккуратно пересыпав нарезанные продукты в миску, Мами вдруг замерла и запоздало вздрогнула, внезапно ощутив чьё-то присутствие за спиной.  
– Я тебя напугал? – промурлыкал Асаока, обвивая руками её талию и заглядывая поверх плеча на получающийся салат. – Хм, а выглядит неплохо. Предлагаю на этот раз заправить вареньем.  
– Это не по рецепту, – с укоризненной улыбкой отозвалась Мами и на пару мгновений закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Спину приятно грело тепло его тела. – Вдобавок, у твоего лучшего друга будет припадок, когда он узнает, сколько продуктов пришлось извести на тихие дружеские посиделки в честь сдачи Харуной первой сессии.  
– Ну вообще-то праздник общий, не одна Харуна у нас студент-первокурсник! – слегка возмутился Асаока и попытался умыкнуть кусочек креветки из салата, но Мами шлёпнула его по пальцам.  
Он тихо заворчал, притворяясь обиженным, как недовольный сонный кот, которого согнали с подушки, затем зарылся носом в её волосы на затылке, отчего по позвоночнику Мами будто бы скользнула щекочущая жемчужинка, и глубоко вдохнул мягкий нежный аромат.  
– Мами?  
– М-м-м?  
Тщательно сдерживаемая улыбка расцвела на губах. Асаока редко и очень осторожно называл её по имени – только когда они были наедине и никто, кроме них, не мог услышать – и произносил его так, что Мами каждый раз казалось, будто её имя и не имя вовсе, а заклинание или молитва. Это было незабываемое ощущение, особенно после нейтрального «Такахаши-сан», которым он пользовался на протяжении довольно продолжительного времени.  
Асаока помолчал, раздумывая над чем-то, затем едва скользнул губами по тонкой нежной коже на шее, опёрся подбородком на её плечо и вдруг выдал:  
– Знаешь, если Йо каждый день наблюдает такое, то я ему просто зверски завидую.  
– «Такое» – это что? – не отвлекаясь от салата, уточнила Мами.  
– Готовку своей девушки, – охотно пояснил он. – В случае с Харуной-чан, конечно, эффективности и тем более пользы от этого маловато, зато сам процесс невообразимо приятен.  
– Уверяю тебя, Харуна не каждый день заправляет мясные салаты мороженым, – засмеялась Мами, неосознанно теснее прижимаясь к его щеке. – Хочешь, чтобы я приходила к тебе домой и готовила?  
Асаока на секунду замолк, будто решаясь на что-то.  
– Это жутко неудобно. – Он снова уткнулся носом в её затылок, обдавая волосы немного сбившимся дыханием. – Проще тогда уже вообще не уходить.  
Бойко стукающий по разделочной доске нож выпал из дрогнувших рук и, соскочив со стола, едва не вонзился ему в ногу. Асаока пару секунд ошалело моргал, глядя на опасно блеснувшее лезвие, а затем с воплем отскочил, моментально убирая руки.  
– Е-е-если ты против, я…  
– Прости, что? – переспросила Мами. Она была бы стопроцентно уверена, что ей послышалось, но завуалированное предложение прозвучало прямо над самим ухом – тихо, но очень ясно и спокойно, словно уже не однажды обдуманное решение.  
Асаока перехватил её немного шокированный взгляд, улыбнулся и, подняв с пола нож, протянул его ей:  
– Первый раз говорю такое, обращаясь к девушке с холодным оружием в руках, но давай жить вместе. И, если это как-то повлияет на твоё решение, я не храплю, честное слово.  
Несмотря на всю эпохальность ситуации и серьёзность подобного предложения, Мами хотелось самым искренним образом расхохотаться. Нет, ну совершенно невозможный человек! И как он умудряется даже такие моменты превратить в комедию?  
– Ты серьёзно? – растеряно выдавила она, теребя подол фартука и не зная, куда себя деть и уж тем более – что ответить. – Но…  
– Подожди, ты сначала взгляни на все плюсы. – Асаока вскинул руку и принялся загибать пальцы. – Во-первых, это прекрасно сократит тебе ежедневный маршрут до университета аж до двух остановок вместо пятнадцати. Во-вторых, нехило сэкономит тебе бюджет, потому что квартплата у меня и так небольшая, а если ещё и поделить… В-третьих, в твоём распоряжении будет центральная библиотека через две улицы и, как бонус, бесплатный кофе за счет той кофейни, где я работаю. Ну и в-четвёртых… – Он почему-то замялся и, посмотрев на неё, наконец, со вздохом отпустил руки. – Ай, пофиг. Ты же сама знаешь, что я говорю серьёзно.  
Всё ещё пребывающая в столбняке Мами даже не сопротивлялась, когда он снова притянул её к себе и обнял. Глубоко и умиротворённо вздохнув, она закрыла глаза и усмехнулась.  
– Знаю. Нож в руке у стоящей напротив девушки резко повышает уровень правды в словах собеседника, ведь так?  
Асаока издал какой-то странный звук – то ли смешок, то ли полузадушенный хрип – и чуть повернул голову, легонько касаясь её губ.  
– Чёрт. Я крайне плохо на тебя влияю.  
Мами с тихим смешком упоённо ответила на поцелуй, с головой окунувшись в приятные ощущения. Радость и нежность звенели в голове, заставляли слабеть колени и льнуть к Асаоке всем телом, чтобы хоть как-то устоять на ногах. Каких-то полгода назад её маленький родной мир пошатнулся и, казалось, стал разрушаться из-за давящих вокруг обстоятельств. И Мами металась в страхе, готовая отказаться от всего, чтобы избавиться от этого ужасного ощущения. Но теперь всё было по-другому. И в том, что на этот раз Асаока сумеет удержать её, Мами больше не сомневалась.


End file.
